Destiny of Life
by SpixPrime
Summary: Final Story of the Life Trilogy. Blu and Jewel have reinforced their devotion to provide their children with the best start at life possible. But it won't be easy when others and problems will arise into their lives as they move forward. But no matter what happens Blu and Jewel will stick by each other and their children no matter what happens.
1. Peace

**Hello all. Ready to conclude the life trilogy. I promised I would do the prequel before this but I changed my mind and have decided to do the prequel after this story. I am wondering what you all will think of this story. While I mention it a trailer on YouTube exists for this story, you should check it out when you have time.**

**You all should know I am doing another story at the same time as this one so updates will not be fast I am afraid but seeing as how I am over halfway through it once it is done I can fully commit to this story but I am going 50/50 right now as I couldn't stay away from Rio for long. Anyway enough of me rattling on. Let's get started.**

**Chapter 1: Peace**

It was a an early morning within the country of Brazil, at this time it is usually quiet and relaxing, but within in the city of Rio de janiero it doesn't usually stay that way for long, especially due to the current time of year. It was 4 weeks until the most favourite event of the year would take place within this glorious city. The event where all the inhabitants will go crazy and enjoy themselves in Carnival.

They aren't the only ones who have a passion for Carnival; animals also celebrate it, but none as great or close as birds do. Birds are the picture of animals in all of Brazil. Being the most vast, colourful and diverse than anything else. Some species are large, some species are small but all work the same and all celebrate tradition as if it was their own. One very rare species within this country are the shining example of a thriving species. Carnival and Rio have more of an impact on them than any other species.

Two survivors of this species have had their lives marked by the very day of carnival itself. The Species known as the blue macaws have thrived through all obstacles that were thrown their way and are beginning their ascent in numbers once more as they truly start the long road of recovery. It will take decades of years to build the species further back to their former glory. In the forest of Rio a certain family of macaws were living in the safety of each other as they look forward towards the future and happiness.

In a hollow within the jungle Blu was already awake he had decided to sit at the hollow entrance and enjoy the morning sun while he can as when the rest of his family wake up things usually get busy for him. He looked up to the sun and made a huge sigh "Today is going to be a good day". He looks further on and decides to watch the scenery with all the neighbours of the jungle passing by with their day to day activities.

Blu smiled as he would usually wake up to see one of these times where he can enjoy the morning before the day begun. Ever since what happened months ago with Cyro, Blu and Jewel have been more reaffirmed in their need to raise their children and give them the best chance in life as possible no matter what especially since the newest addition to the family: Selene has arrived.

Selene is only 4 months old now and has the joint appearance of her parents like Roxo which she has Jewel's feathers and eyes, she has Blu's claws and beak colour. She is soon going to begin her flying lessons as she isn't too far from being ready but she needs a little more time first. Jewel was eager to teach Selene this time as she didn't get to be part of Azul, Selvey and Roxo's tests so they agreed that Jewel will lead her test. Blu heard a voice from behind him "Morning Meu Amor". Blu turned to meet the pleasant sight of Jewel standing right behind him. He smiled and said back to her "Good Morning Jewel". Jewel smiled and gave Blu a good morning kiss which Blu returned.

Once they finished their kiss Jewel came and stood to his side and said "Enjoying the morning view I see". Blu nodded and said "Yep it is good to watch it before the day starts". Jewel looked around and smiled while looking at the view as well. She looked around to see they usual animal noises you would hear in a jungle aren't as loud as they usually are which is understandable as it was still morning.

Jewel looked to Blu and said "We better enjoy the quiet as much as we can now". Blu looked at her in curiosity "Why is that". Jewel said "Because in a few weeks it will be carnival in Rio". Blu remembered and said "Oh yeah, I heard Rafael going on about it a few days ago". Jewel smiled and said "And what else is coming up". Blu smiled and looked to her again "I know you don't need to remind me, do you think I would forget the day". Jewel smiled deeply at Blu and said "I know, just checking, we need to decide on what to do for it".

Blu looked back outside "We can decide that later but what I am interested to know is will we be doing anything for Carnival". Jewel answered him "I believe you know the answer". Blu smiled as the pair looked to the kids who all four of them were still asleep. Jewel smiled and said "They all look beautiful when their asleep, I just want to pick them up and cuddle them all".

Blu smiled as she wrapped a wing around him and he returned it as he looked at Selene, their newest addition "How long until Selene starts her flying lessons" Jewel thought about it and said back to him "A week". Blu smiled "Already that is quick." Jewel smiled and said "It has been 4 months; she will be ready to learn to fly". Blu nodded "Yeah, I am positive she will do as well as Azul, Selvey and Roxo did, after all she gets to learn from the best". Jewel smirked "Blu exactly how long did it take you to fly".

Blu corrected her by saying "Actually I meant you". Jewel grinned happily and said "Right, you are a pre-master". Blu thought about it and said "Not the way I'd describe it but okay". They heard a moan and looked to the nest to see Azul waking up. The chicks all had grown a bit like their tails getting slightly longer and getting slightly taller. The pair walked over to the nest and sat while Azul opened his eyes and looked to his parents. "Morning mom, Dad".

Jewel smiled and stroked Azul "Good morning Azul, did you sleep well". Azul smiled and said "Yeah, I did". Azul stretched himself a little and stepped out of the nest and sat next to Blu. Immediately after Roxo and Selvey stirred up as well with Selvey reacting to everyone first "Morning". Everyone exchanged good mornings until it was just Selene left asleep. Roxo looked curiously at her "Why is she sleeping more than us"

Blu answered his question "Don't forget, Selene is younger then you so it isn't surprising she will need to sleep a bit more then you". Azul spoke next "Even if she is a few months younger than us". Jewel nodded "Yep, she is just around the age to start her flying lessons". Selvey smiled and said "She will soon be able to fly with us". Blu smiled "Yep and we all look forward to the day". Azul happily said to Blu "Yeah and then we can all fly together in the sky".

Jewel then said to him "Yes, as a family". Blu agreed and said to her "Of course". Suddenly they noticed Selene was stirring up now and made a big yawn. Blu sat down next to her as she slowly opened her eyes and shook her head before looking to see her Dad sitting next to her and she smiled "Morning Dad". Blu smiled back at her and said "Morning Selene, did you sleep well".

Selene nodded happily as Blu smiled happily as well "Great". Selene stood up and stretched her legs a little and stood up fully to see all her family sitting around the hollow. Selvey came and sat next to her and said "Ready for the day". Selene nodded "Yeah, what are we doing today". Jewel answered her "Now that everyone is up we will have breakfast and seeing as Blu brought breakfast back yesterday, it is ready for us".

All the kids smiled as Jewel and Blu handed out blackberries to all the young macaws as they feasted themselves on mangos. As the whole family tucked into breakfast Blu thought about one thing: Carnival. "Hmmm, one day before Carnival it will have been a year since Jewel and I met". He looked to Jewel and thought again "It doesn't feel like one year though, I feel like I have spent a long time with her and the kids".

Blu continued to eat while thinking through his life once again. From coming to Rio from Minnesota. Discovering he wasn't born in Minnesota but from Rio and taken at a very young age. That thought reminded him of what he wants for his family. For them to peacefully and happily grow up in the world and be successful at life and to not go through things like that Jewel and He endured through.

Jewel was also thinking about things. But thinking about how the future will play out for all of them. After they finished with Cyro months ago Jewel believes it is the end of it now with birds like that so she doesn't fear for the future of her and Blu's children's and their lives too. Once everyone finished up with their breakfast after Blu finished first Jewel spoke up "Shall we all go outside now". Everyone agreed with her as she was the first to walk out of the hollow and stepped onto the branch crossing the entrance. Blu immediately followed her out.

Once he took his position on the branch he took in a big breath and happily sighed "Home". Jewel smiled and said to him "It never gets old does it". Blu stood next to her and she leaned against him slightly "It doesn't a great place to live". The kid's came out with Azul coming first followed by the other three.

Roxo looked around and the tagged Azul "Your it". Roxo immediately flew off with Azul following "You are on". Selvey happily flew off with them but Selene watched on as she couldn't fly yet and she looked down. Jewel noticed this and quickly said "Kids play on the ground please". Blu took that as his cue and looked to Selene "Hop on Selene". Selene smiled and climbed onto Blu's back and he flew her down to the ground while the other 3 came and landed close by to the pair.

Selene then jumped off Blu's back and looked to him "Thanks Dad". Blu nodded and stroked the back of her head "Your welcome Selene and remember it will soon be your turn to go through the test of flight". Selene smiled and said "I can't wait to fly". Roxo while distracted by listening to them got tagged by Azul "Now your it, Roxo". Azul immediately ran off from him with Roxo glaring "Come back here". Roxo then chased after Azul as Selvey and Selene put some distance between Roxo and them as he was on".

Blu then unfolded his wings and lifted back up to join Jewel on the branch that was sat on it. Once he landed himself and sat next to her the first thing they did was observe their children all playing tag around their tree. Jewel smiled and happily said to him "They are growing up fast aren't they". Blu agreed with her by saying "Yes they are and soon Selene will be flying as well". Jewel sighed as she placed a wing and held Blu's wing.

"I can't wait for all of us to be flying together in the sky". Blu looked to her and said "Reminds me of how long it took me to fly". Jewel made a smirk at him "Well that wasn't your fault Blu". Blu replied to her comment "Well it was only thanks to you that I was able to fly". Jewel nodded "True but then you were able to get the hang of it and master the art of flying".

Blu tilted his head a little saying "I wouldn't say mastered it". Jewel leaned against him and said "You don't give yourself enough credit. Blu the only reason either of us is here today is because of you". Blu then said to her "Don't remind me, but I had help". Jewel then nuzzled Blu's side of his face and said "You are a really good and deserving bird Blu. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Blu smiled and returned the nuzzle "Thank you Jewel". They pair then joined their beaks into a quick kiss which relaxed the pair until the returned to watching their kids play about.

**Alright chapter one of this long story is complete. I don't know when then next chapter will be read as I have my weekly schedule almost complety covered so I don't have too much time free including my other story but I will do what I can. See you next chapter. **


	2. Play time

**Hello again people I was able to hasten myself to get this chapter done. So lucky times. Appreciate all the reviews guys. You are all awesome. Keep up the reviews as they help me out.**

**Anyway let's press on with Chapter 2 of this Story.**

**Chapter 2: Play time**

In their hollow the Blue family were taking it easy a little or most of them were. Jewel being the devoted mother she is was examining Selene's feathers and wings to see is she was ready yet for her flying lessons. While Blu was playing a guessing game with the rest of the kids.

Roxo spoke "Okay I am thinking of something which is black…" Blu interrupted him "Blackberry". Roxo smiled "Nice dad, your turn". Blu nodded and he took his turn "Okay I am thinking of something that is coloured Blue and is very beautiful?" All the chicks thought over and over with Azul thinking out loud "Blue and beautiful. What could that be"? Blu sighed as they weren't quick to catch. He sat there as they thought but Selvey immediately said "Me". Blu shook his head "While you are that Selvey no". Selvey folded her wings and returned to thinking with Roxo going next "You".

Blu chuckled a little "The rules of this game state you can't do yourself so no and well I wouldn't describe myself as that". Jewel heard that and said "Maybe not beautiful but extremely handsome and cute". Blu made a blush when hearing that and went "Hahaha, thank you Jewel". Roxo sighed and said "This is a tough one" Azul then thought of one "Mom". Blu nodded "Correct Azul it was your mother I was describing".

Jewel heard that as well and looked seductively to him "Thank you Blu". Blu happily said "Your welcome my precious Jewel". Jewel smiled happily at hearing Blu say his traditional nickname for Jewel. Jewel sighed and thought "Glad to know Blu will always be the lovable and cute bird I know he is". Jewel looked at Selene's right wing to see the feathers had grown normally on them and she smiled "Your wings look good Selene". Selene smiled "Really".

Jewel nodded to her daughter "Yes, so after a few more weeks you will be ready to start your flying lessons". Selene looked down and said "I wish it was now". Jewel smiled and gave Selene a stroke on the back of her head "Don't worry Selene; your wings need to grow a little more before you can start flying". Selene nodded her head slowly and said "Okay mom".

Jewel stood up and walked over to Blu with Selene walking with her. Jewel sat herself next to Blu as Selene sat next to Azul and Selvey. Jewel then pecked Blu and he said "How did I deserve that Jewel". Jewel smiled and said "Well first I wanted to do it and second because of how you described me in your turn". Blu made an embarrassed smile and said "You're welcome Jewel".

Blu turned to Selene and said "Okay Selene would you like to have a go". Selene was confused and asked Blu "A go at what?" Blu quickly spoke to set it right "To have a turn at the guessing game?" Selene still a bit lost said to him "How do you play it?". Jewel then said to answer her "you have to describe something to us. It could be anything and we have to guess what it is the bird who gets it correct you tell them and they get the next turn".

Selene smiled and said "Sound easy". Selene begun thinking of what she could use and then said "Okay, I am thinking of something that is round and delicious". Selvey got bored as she knew what is was "Blackberry". Selene smiled "You are smart". Selvey then had her turn on the guessing game "Okay I am thinking of something that is sticks and leaves". Everyone began thinking. Blu easily knew what it was as sticks and leaves gave it away for him but everyone else was struggling.

Jewel wasn't taking part as she was more interested in the kids playing. Azul said for his answer to her "a flower?" Selvey shook her head "No". Azul crossed his wings and begun thinking heavily. Roxo answered her next "A tree stick as that has leaves on it". Selvey shook her head again and Roxo looked down "What is it?" The kids all remained silent as Blu looked to them all "No one else wanting to have a guess". Jewel smiled as she knew where this was going as Selene said "I have no idea".

Jewel then looked to Blu and said "Alright Blu go ahead". Selvey waited as she knew her dad wasn't easy to fool "Bush". Selvey smiled and said "You are right Dad". Blu smiled as Jewel said "Well done Blu, demonstrating you intelligence once again". Blu smiled and said "Thank you Jewel".

Azul smiled "You are the smart one Dad". Selene agreed "Yeah dad, you are so smart". Selene moved herself and sat next to Blu and snuggled herself against him. Jewel smiled happily as Blu stroked Selene and placed the tip of his wing on her side "Thank you Selene. And of course Azul as well". The pair smiled as Jewel said "Would anyone else like to have a go or is that it for now".

No one volunteered and Selvey said "What about you mom, you haven't had a turn". Jewel thought about it and nodded "Alright 1 turn then". Jewel thought about something and looked outside through the entrance to the hollow and saw the sunlight and that gave her an idea "Okay I'm thinking of something that makes light". Before anyone could say anything Blu said "I know what is but I want the kids to have a chance first".

Jewel huffed at him as Azul said "The city". Jewel shook her head and Selvey spoke next "a lamp". Jewel shook her head again as Roxo said "Grass". Everyone looked to him confused all saying "What?" Roxo justified himself "Well we see light all over the grass so I thought that".

Jewel tilted her head and said "Alright let you have that one as your young Roxo but no". Blu quickly aid "The Sun". Jewel sighed and said "Can't get anything past you can we Blu". Blu made a quote "You'd have to wake up early in the morning to catch me by surprise". Jewel sighed and leaned against "Oh Blu, what am I going to do with you". Blu then quickly said "Love me?"

Jewel made a tiny giggle "I think I can do that my Blu bird". Jewel nuzzled the side of his face a little as Azul interrupted "May we go play outside now?" Blu quickly said "Sure, what do you want to do". Azul gave it some thought until Selvey interrupted "How about Hide and seek". Jewel upon hearing that got an idea of her own and happily narrowed her eyes at Blu a little and thought "Oh I am going to enjoy this?"

Jewel quickly stood up and said "Ok your dad will be on and everyone else will hide". Blu then stood up "Do I have a say in this". Jewel shook her head and said "I am playing as well and well the kids should all get a chance to hide for a change". Blu nodded and said "Alright I will be on, how much do I count to". Jewel thought and said "40 seconds". To give the kids time to hide". Blu nodded again as all the kids stood up as he said "Alright start hiding as I am starting now". Blu leaned against a wall and covered his eyes with his wing tips and started counting "1…2…3…4".

Jewel looked to Selene "Jump on". Selene quickly got on as they all made their way out and scrambled off in different directions "Remember stay close to the tree kids, don't wander off". She landed on the ground and Selene jumped off and looked to her "Alright Selene find somewhere to hide when your Dad looks for us but stay around here ok". Selene nodded "Okay mom". Selene immediately ran towards a bush that was close to the tree and Jewel smiled. She then saw another bush and thinking she was about to be out of time dashed for it and sneaked in and then lied down.

She looked and thought "Just in time that would ruin it". Back in the hollow Blu was still counting "38…39…40. Here I come kids". Blu immediately went to the entrance and looked around to see they all were out of sight which meant the game was truly on. Blu then flew down to the ground and landed and looked around again and said to excite the kids "I am coming for you all".

Suddenly he heard a tiny giggle but he wasn't listening well enough to know where it came from. He looked at the bush in front of him and looked around it. Nothing no one was in so he moved on. He looked up in the tree's to see the growth of leaves and vegetation made it an ideal hiding spot for someone "I'll check up there later". He moved to the next hiding spot and searched it as well with no success.

Blu looked around and thought "They sure are good at hiding". He moved on again to the next bush and said out loud "I heard that giggle but where did it come from?" He heard a couple of leaves move off the next bush and he moved forward to take a look at it. He looked from the outside but as a lot of leaves covered it, Blu couldn't see well into the bush and seeing as he didn't see movement happening he thought "It must have been the wind that blew those leaves". He then looked to his left to see a few more bushes close but he turned around to the tree and looked to it "9 months since that tree was called home, a great one as well".

As he prepared to move on he found himself begin grabbed with two blue wings wrapping around his body "Huh". Suddenly he got pulled into the bush and fell on his back close to the middle to see Jewel in there and immediately laid herself on top of him and she said "Looks like you found me Blu".

Blu took it in and replied to her "More like the hunter just became the hunted". Jewel made a giggle and leaned down on him further and said "Well I guess I couldn't resist my Blu bird". Blu then said "I thought the aim of the game was for me to find you all". Jewel then whispered "Oh no Blu, you are all mine now". Blu made a blush as Jewel pressed her beak against his beak and they held a long passionate kiss.

They separated and Blu sighed "Ahhh, I love you". Jewel then seductively whispered to him "If you loved that Blu, get ready for this". She then kissed him again and Blu wrapped his wings around her and they indulged in a passionate make out session with each other. Every kiss making each other feel more loved and more content with each other. They were not letting up on each other as they went in full strength with the making out.

As Blu and Jewel were preoccupied with each other a couple of minutes later Roxo hiding in the top of a tree was getting bored of hiding as he hadn't heard or saw his dad searching for a bit. He then popped his head out of his hiding place to see if it was clear and then walked out and made a full look around to see no one was around. He knew where Azul was and went to find him.

He landed next to the tree Azul was hiding in and peeked in to see Azul and he said "Roxo what are you doing. Dad will find us?" Roxo quickly shook his head and said "It has been a while since we heard Dad; I don't think he is looking". Azul grew curious "You think?" Azul moved and joined Roxo outside "Where is he?" Suddenly they heard a voice above them in the tree's leaves "Dad is searching right?"

Azul then said as Selvey flew down and landed on the branch they were on "I don't know, let's find him". Azul then stopped Roxo "What if Dad is really still searching?" Roxo reassured him "I don't think he is". Roxo jumped off followed by the two. They looked for Selene and they found her bush in a minute and they saw her waiting "Selene have you seen Dad".

Selene then said "No, neither mom". They all looked worried "Do you think they are hurt or something". Roxo reassured Selvey "No they could be lost". Selvey looked oddly at him "Mom and Dad get lost". Roxo quickly defended himself "Well you never know. Let's find them". After Selene came out the bush they went off in search for their parents. One by one they were calling out "Mom, Dad where are you". But they didn't hear anything.

As the kids were searching Blu and Jewel were still cozied up with each other in their make out session. Still with full on kisses. When they at last stopped Jewel took a breath and moaned happily saying "Oh, did you enjoy that my Blu bird". Blu nodded and happily said "Every single bit of it my precious Jewel". Jewel then seductively said "We should do this more often if possible".

Before Blu could answer they heard voices "Mom, Dad, hello". The pair Panicked as they knew it was the voices of their children and they didn't want to see them in their interesting position. Jewel quickly got off Blu and allowed him to stand up as Jewel quietly said "Okay pretend you just found me". Jewel looked to see the kids come right up to the bush. Jewel then walked through and as she was about to exit the bush "Alright Blu you caught me, go find the kids…" Jewel walked out and stopped to see the kids and pretended "Oh no". Azul said "What is it mom".

Blu walked out and pretended "Yeah I did. Oh here are the kids found you all". The kids all moaned and Selvey turned to Roxo "I knew he was looking Roxo". Roxo looked down "I'm sorry". Jewel then said "Okay as it is game over shall we have some lunch". The kids all nodded and Jewel said "Alright then, go pick yourselves out a blackberry from the secret spot". The kids nodded but Selene and Roxo sulked off as they didn't get to hide long enough.

When they were at the blackberry bush Blu and Jewel looked to each other and couldn't help but laugh a little by how the kids reacted. Jewel leaned against Blu saying "Oh I love our kids so much, they really do have their moments". Blu agreed "Yeah, They do time it perfectly sometimes". Once they finished Blu then said "Well shall we join them?" Jewel nodded as they both walked to join the kids for lunch managing to get away with their secret make out session this time and then they got to have a blackberry feast for lunch

**Well the second chapter done. A certain someone is going to be very pleased I just did that. You know who you are. Anyway thanks for reviewing and please keep up the reviews. See you in the next chapter as it might take a while for the next one as I am going to be kept busy for the next couple of days.**


	3. Anniversary

**Okay I you think I am rushing the plot here. How wrong you are I want to get this done as I can't wait to do this and then get on with the main plot of this story. I imagine as soon as you have read this chapter title you'll be like "I know what this is". Let's do this. **

**Chapter 3: Anniversary**

It is currently late afternoon of the day and tomorrow is the day everyone is waiting for: Carnival. All the party birds will be rallying up and readying themselves for the event right now but it is still one day away so the last night would be like the calm before the storm party wise but a good one.

For a certain pair of Blue birds however this was a special night for them as tonight marks one year since Blu and Jewel first met each other which means one thing, anniversary. Technically it was the morning after Carnival that Blu and Jewel declared their love for each other but they decided their anniversary will be for when they first met.

In the hollow Blu and Jewel were getting ready to head out but before they could they were waiting for the babysitters they asked to look after the kids to arrive. Selene was confused at why they were going out "So why are you going out again?" Jewel looking at the entrance looked to her and said "Tonight is very special for your father and I, today a year ago, is the first day we met. So we are going out tonight to celebrate it together".

Blu agreed who was standing next to Jewel "That is right, your mother and I want the night for ourselves tonight just for the two of us". Selene looked down "Hmm, I wish you didn't have to". Blu nodded "yes Selene but don't worry tomorrow will be exciting for all of us". Selene grew curious as well as the other kids who all gathered and listened as Azul said "Why is that?"

Jewel then ended their thoughts by saying "Because tomorrow is Carnival". The kids got excited and Selvey said "I can't wait to see it for the first time. Heard lots". Blu looked to Jewel and nodded "Well we have only seen it once but we didn't get much of a chance to see it to the end but this time I am hoping we will be able to this time".

Jewel agreed "Yeah but this time I don't see anything happening do you?" Blu shook his head while the kids stood confused as Roxo said "What happened the first time?" The pair looked awkwardly at each other but Blu out of the corner of his eye saw two birds approaching the hollow entrance and he said "Well no time for that as your babysitters are here now".

Jewel looked to see two macaws behind them land at the entrance who were revealed to be their Hyacinth macaw friends Flo and Ryte "Hi you two". Flo was the first to speak "Hey Jewel, Blu I hope we weren't late or holding you up". Jewel shook her head quickly and said "Oh no, in fact you timed that perfectly to be honest". Blu then said "Listen thanks again for being able to look after the kids for us for the night".

Ryte smiled and said "Oh it is no problem at all we are happy to get to know your kids a lot more and this is the perfect opportunity what does confuse me though is why you asked us and not Azura and Jonas". Jewel was quick to answer him "Well we think they have looked after them more than they should have to as it isn't fair on them. My mom and Dad do need their rest".

Flo nodded in agreement "That much I can agree with to be honest". Ryte then said "Okay so that I am not lost you two are going for your anniversary tonight". Jewel nodded "Yes but we don't know when we will be back, either late tonight or tomorrow morning". Flo nodded "Of course we don't mind, more fun for us getting to know your kids more".

Jewel then looked to the kids who all waiting as Flo and Ryte noticed and Flo said "Right sorry kids, hello you four". Ryte agreed with her and they all returned hello's to each other Ryte then said to Jewel "They sure have grown up since we last saw them 5 weeks ago". Jewel nodded "Yep and they are all full of energy".

Jewel then said to the pair "Alright they have had dinner but if they get hungry, they are allowed one blackberry which is in that corner but no more". Flo nodded and said "Okay, when do you want them to go to bed". Blu thought about it and said "Well we usually get them into bed when the moon is getting up in the sky".

Ryte nodded to the instructions and said "Alright understood, we got everything so you two are free to head out now". Jewel smiled and said "Alright, thanks again for doing this for us". Flo nodded "Of course Jewel, we are happy to do this, have a good evening". Jewel then turned to the kids to see Roxo and Azul next to Ryte who came in and sat with them while Selvey stood next to Blu with Selene.

Jewel then said to them "Alright kids we are going now we will see you later okay". Selene then came up to Blu who knelt down to her "Bye Dad". Selene then hugged Blu's chest and Blu returned it and held Selene in his wings and gave her a hug "See you in a bit Selene okay". Jewel made her way to the entrance of the hollow and felt touched by how Selene was wanting to give Blu a goodbye.

Blu then placed Selene down and he looked to the others "Goodbye you three, look after your little sister and each other". They all nodded as Azul said "We will Dad". Roxo sighed and said "That is what the babysitters are for Dad". Blu, Jewel, Ryte, and Flo all chuckled a little before Jewel said "Roxo Flo and Ryte are here to make sure you stay safe, it is not just them to look after you, and you need to look after each other as well".

Roxo nodded and he got the message as Jewel then said to Blu "Well my Blu bird shall we get going now". Blu nodded at her and stepped onto the entrance as the pair waved one more goodbye to everyone before they both unfolded their wings and took off into the near night sky heading for their destination of the club in the fabulous city of Rio.

Blu looked back to see the hollow one more time and unknown to him Jewel had done the same thing but they both turned back and Jewel said "So Blu ready for one of our best nights". Blu nodded quickly and happily said "Definitely my precious Jewel, I wonder what songs will be on tonight". Jewel sighed and said "Look I grant you that we won't be singing tonight but dancing is not negotiable Blu".

Blu quickly corrected his mate "Who said I had a problem with dancing". Jewel realised what she said and went "Oops never mind". Blu happily said to her "I always love dancing with you. But I think we should have a calm start first". Jewel nodded in agreement "Of course Blu, we can have a drink of Drake and relax with each other for the start".

Blu smiled happily "As you wish my precious Jewel". Jewel seductively said "Well we could spice things up as well my Blu bird after the club". Thinking of that Blu happily said "Way ahead of you Jewel I have the perfect place in mind". Jewel was interested "Really, what is it?" Blu then said "Uh huh. It is a surprise for you". Jewel grinned happily "I look forward to this surprise you have for me my Blu bird".

Blu smiled and thought "Oh you will Jewel, I found it the other day". The pair flew on towards their destination as they begun approaching the end of the tree layer before they would be above the city. Blu thought "Yeah a year ago today, was the day I arrived in Rio. I remember how I was so scared and not knowing of what would become of me then".

He thought back to how he acted then "Pedro and Nico giving me advise that could have pretty much sent me to my end. Rafael the one who gave me advice that actually worked well. And along the way we came across those marmosets at the club". Blu paused in his thinking and remembered the marmosets "Oh right those guys, I still wonder where they came from and where they are now. Never mind". They were over the city right now with all the residents either inside or packing up their businesses for the evening.

Blu looked down below him to see them flying over a street. As the sky was going dark it would be difficult to be seen if anyone looked up in the sky even though Blu and Jewel are coloured Blue it would still be a challenge to unless you had really good eye sight.

Blu and Jewel both flew down a little on their approach to the club. The hidden entrance in the club still exists but the birds in the last few months found and easier way on the other side of the club where rarely any humans go by which is a path on the edge of the market place which is disused by humans as it is mainly just boxes and crates lying about but the birds found it quite useful for an entrance. And it was small enough a human wouldn't notice or be bothered with it.

Because of this new entrance the club has been changed around a little. Moving the stage, bar and dance floor around so it can still be good looking. Also tonight a new part has been made which is a relaxation area which has been sported with a few make shift couches that birds made out of small materials found. Rafael had told Blu and Jewel about it and now they get to see it for themselves. Once they arrived above the path Blu and Jewel flew down and landed in it. No humans were around which pleased the pair as the secret of the club can remain secret once more. They walked forward and they saw the entrance where one bird was waiting outside looking to the right.

Blu then looked to Jewel who said to him "Ready for to start this evening off Blu". Blu nodded "I'm ready, let's go in". The pair walked forwards together into the entrance and disappeared from the sight of outside as they walked in. Next thing they knew they arrived inside and once they arrived they stopped at the sight. The club was completely changed around. The stage was now directly in front of them instead of on an angle.

The Bar was to their left and slightly bigger with the dance floor in front of the stage. The new relaxation area was to their right but not too many birds were there as they were more interested in dancing. Jewel was the first to speak "This place really does look amazing". Blu was still looking but said "Yeah it has really changed from when we were last here. So much for memories".

Jewel then made a suggestion to Blu "Shall we grab a nice drink and then try out the new...Erm what do you call them… couches". Blu nodded "Yeah, I am amazed they pulled that one off. Drake and the others must really be good at making things out of small pieces of material". Jewel agreed "Well let's go".

They walked over to the bar to see Drake was talking to a female behind the bar with him "Look dear, can I just serve for tonight". The female thought and said "Fine but tomorrow I don't want to see you serving behind this bar but on the dance floor and at carnival with me". Drake smiled "You are the best, I give you my word". The female smiled and said "Good, looking forward to it".

Drake smiled and turned to be greeted by Blu and Jewel who were standing waiting for him "Ah, Blu, Jewel good to see you both". Blu smiled and said "You as well Drake, what was all that about?" Drake looked to his left and back "Oh her, she is my mate". Jewel smirked a little "She didn't sound happy Drake". Drake nervously laughed a little and said "Well she thinks I am working myself off in here too much and we should spend more time together".

Blu nodded "Well Drake I would want to spend more time with Jewel if I was in your position". Drake thought about it and nudged his wing joints "Maybe your right but she is letting me serve drinks tonight and then I am all hers for all of tomorrow I just promised her".

Jewel smiled at him and said "Well be sure to keep that promise, it won't end well otherwise". Drake then was curious "Has Blu had an encounter with that". Jewel looked to Blu as she said "Well not yet, he has kept every single promise he made me like I have too". Drake then got to business "Anyway what brings you two here tonight on the night before Carnival".

Jewel happily said first "We are here for our anniversary". Drake smiled "Really so I assume you two started dating a year ago". Blu shook his head "No a year ago today was the first day we met". Drake understood "Right no need to say anything else so what can I get you". Jewel then said to him curiously "Can you guess?" Drake nodded and said "Two fruit cocktails coming up".

Blu and Jewel turned to the stage to reveal Pedro on it rapping a little. Nico however was nowhere to be found on the stage and they assumed he was elsewhere in the club "Hmm, proper carnival music is already underway". Jewel nodded and said to him "yeah they did it last year don't expect anything special Blu". Drake returned with two small cup and handed them to the couple "They you go you two". Blu smiled and said "Thanks Drake we are going to try out the sofas now". Drake nodded "I made them myself so enjoy".

The pair grinned at him as they turned around and walked towards the couches. They were made as a square with couch's going around except for 1 to make an entrance to the square. Blu and Jewel moved to the one sat next to the wall of the club and they both sat themselves on it while placing their legs correctly so it doesn't feel strange.

Jewel the moved herself next to Blu and their held their cups up and tipped them against each other "Well happy anniversary Blu". Blu returned it "Happy anniversary to you Jewel". They both shared a kiss to signal the moment which felt perfect. Once they separated they both began drinking their provided drink.

Blu had drunk half of his while Jewel drank some of it. Once they had stopped Jewel leaned herself against Blu who in return wrapped a wing around her back "Feels nice doesn't it". Blu agreed "Yeah our first year together is now finished, it doesn't feel like a year in my opinion". Jewel agreed with him and while Blu drank a little more of his drink Jewel said "Yeah already feels like we have spent years together after everything. But I am glad as it means we still have a future together Blu".

Blu nodded and happily said "Yeah and all of it I will spend with you". Jewel happily smiled and looked to him as he said "You are my beautiful precious Jewel". Jewel then said to him "Smooth talker". She then pressed her beak for a quick kiss with him. They both enjoyed it as it ended and Blu said "I don't consider myself a smooth talker Jewel but if you say so".

Jewel then drank some more and finished hers off while Blu followed suit and they both disposed of the cups after they finished by putting it in a small pile in the corner of the couches. And they returned to each other "So what to do after this Jewel". Jewel looked to the dance floor and happily said "Well we can go for a dance after relaxing together for a bit".

Blu nodded as Jewel snuggled Blu a little who was loving every bit of it, he did make a small blush and Jewel made a tiny giggle "Still the blushing bird I see". Blu nodded "Yeah, well at least it shows I love you". Jewel nodded "I guess it is one of your lovable ways of showing it". However before anything else could be said "Hey fancy meeting you two here".

They both looked and it was revealed to be Blu's sister and Jewel's brother: Lyra and Cortez. Blu first spoke "Hey nice to see you both, what brings you here". Lyra sat down on the couch next to them "Erm shall I get some drinks Lyra". Lyra nodded to him as he then turned around and said "Alright be back in a moment".

Jewel then said to the waiting Lyra "So what are Cortez and you doing here". Lyra hesitated for a moment "Well Cortez and I are dating now". Blu and Jewel were a little surprised but in a good way "Wow really". Blu smiled "Well that's nice to know, when did this happen". Lyra then happily replied to them "Oh we started about 2 weeks ago. Cortez was the one to ask me and well it happened".

Jewel smiled and said "Well I am pleased for you both; I knew my brother would eventually find someone for him". Lyra looked over to Cortez who was at the bar and smiling at her and she smiled back "Well he is a really nice guy and cute so I couldn't resist him". Blu smiled happily and said "So who has it been so far". Lyra then replied to her younger brother "Well we have been having a great time but every now and then he does blush at things".

Upon hearing that Jewel looked to Blu "I see where he got that from?" Blu however defended himself "WHAT, you can't blame me for that". Jewel giggled at his response and hushed him "I'm just kidding, you are so gullible my cute Blu bird". Jewel then kissed Blu's cheeks which made him blush again and Lyra laughed a little "Exactly he blushes like that". Immediately Cortez returned with two drinks in hand and gave one to Lyra "Here you go".

Lyra smiled to him "Thanks Cortez". Cortez then sat himself down on the couch right next to Lyra and he said "So Blu, Jewel what brings you two here". Blu then said "Oh we are here for our anniversary". Cortez was surprised "Really, already". Jewel nodded "Yeah it has now been a year since Bu and I met so we are here".

Cortez smiled at the pair and said "Well has it been good so far". Jewel nodded "Yes it has". Blu then said "So Lyra has been telling us about you two". Cortez stuttered a little and said "Yeah…we are together now". Lyra gave him a peck "Yep they know and we were talking about it while you were getting the drinks".

Blu then said "Jonas and I told you it would happen eventually Cortez". Cortez nodded "Yep and I am glad you were right". Lyra then moved on "You know I think Asra has taken a shine to Pearl". Blu smiled and said "I am not surprised to be honest". Cortez then stopped him "Yeah but I don't think it will be that simple". Jewel was confused "Why is that Cortez".

Cortez focused before saying "Well, Pearl does like Asra but it isn't simple, she is still reeling a little from what Dez did to her and she is finding it very hard in her to be able to truly trust again, so she is playing it tough". Jewel looked down "But if she continues to then she can never trust again, that would break both her heart forever and Asra's". Lyra nodded "Yeah o I have talking to Pearl a bit but she struggles badly, the poor girl".

Everyone agreed and talked for a bit longer until Jewel looked to Blu "Alright come on Blu time to shake some feathers and dance". Blu agreed with her and said "No argument here Jewel". Cortez and Lyra agreed "Yeah let's dance too". The 4 got up and Jewel held Blu's wing as she lead him to the dance floor.

As they stepped on Jewel then turned to Blu and said "Alright Casanova, show me how you dance that tail". Blu then held out his wing "Alright my precious Jewel lets go". Right on cue the two started off with them starting off with some simple dancing. But before they could get serious Pedro on the stage noticed them and went "Whoa, whoa, woa". Pedro jumped off and flew towards them "Hey Blue birds how's it shaking". Blu smiled as Pedro hovered around them "Good Pedro, how about you".

Pedro then happily said "Well looking at me should give you an idea. How about you hot wing". While she was dancing she glared at him a little "Do you want to stay in a good mood, because I can change it for you if you want?" Pedro nodded "Understood Jewel, now what brings you two here". Blu then happily said "We are here for our anniversary". Pedro froze for a split second but smiled "Hold up, anniversary".

Blu looked confused "is that a problem". Pedro quickly shook his head "No way bird, in fact you should have given us the heads up because we have to do something about that". Pedro immediately took off and flew up to the stage saying "Alright guys and ladies, it is time to spice things up a bit for you couple and lovebirds out that. With a song before we kick off carnival again".

Pedro turned to his right and shouted "Alright it is show time wow". Pedro immediately flew off the stage and almost suddenly 4 birds jumped onto the stage including Nico and a female canary with him and a female parakeet and a female scarlet macaw. Nico then shouted up "Alright guys, these nice three ladies are going to sing you a song like there is no tomorrow. Let's hit it".

The three ladies took position with their backs to the group and the entire club darkened a little. Nico then threw his bottle cap to the female canary "Here babe, lite it up". The female canary winked at him which sent Nico into a trance on the floor. Pedro looked down at him "Bro, you got to cut that out".

The female canary put the bottle cap on remained faced away as the music hit up and begun, Blu and Jewel were curious to what it could be. The music seemed to be building up slowly as some sort of tense build up. Pedro hoped on a string guitar and started his moves off.

The music hit up for a split second and the three females shot their wings up their sides facing out. But lowered them back down slowly. The music picked up a bit and the female canary turned around quick with one wing tip on Nico's bottle cap on her head with Blu saying to Jewel "Definitely Nico female counterpart there". Jewel agreed as the canary started singing.

**Do you still remember how we used to be**

**Feeling together believing whatever my love had said to me**

**Both of us were dreamers, young love in the sun.**

Blu and Jewel were immediately captivated by the song and begun performing a romantic duet dance together.

**Felt like my saviour, my spirit I gave you, we'd only just begun.**

Blu and Jewel watched the stage to see the other two females turn around and join in.

**Hasta Manana,**

**Always be mine**

Blu and Jewel smiled and focused back on each other as the main part begun, Blu giving Jewel a spin and then held her wings with her back to him.

**Viva forever,**

**I'll be waiting, everlasting,**

**Like the sun.**

**Live forever, for the moment.**

**Ever searching **

**For the one**

The couple begun to pick up the dance a bit and go for the better moves as Jewel spun herself around Blu and they both begun circling each other moving their wings and legs about as the canary resumed her solo.

**Yes I still remember**

**Every whispered word**

**The touch of the skin, giving life from within**

**Like a love song ever heard**

Blu and Jewel held each other in their wings as the scarlet macaw female now sung

**Slipping through our fingers**

**Like the sands of time**

**Promises made, every memory saved**

**As reflections in my mind**

All 3 of the females continued again as the dancing on the dance floor was picking up big.

**Hasta Manana**

**Always be mine**

**Viva forever**

**I'll be waiting.**

**Everlasting, like the sun.**

**Live forever, for the moment.**

**Ever searching for the one.**

The three females then begun doing a little dance and Pedro begun picking it up on the string guitar a little. Blu and Jewel begun dancing around again, this time Jewel let of him and begun shaking herself a little with her wings reaching down and Blu copied her and changed position with Jewel dancing at Blu's side leaning towards him.

Blu smiled and then grabbed Jewel's wing tips and pulled them towards him and the started dancing a little more calmly. Blu lifted his wing and moved Jewel to his other side and then begun with Jewel holding on to his back with one wing and they continued as the singing now continued

**But were alone now, was it just a dream**

**Feelings untold, they will never be sold**

**And the secrets safe with me.**

**Hasta Manana, always be mine. **

The females then began the final part of the song with the canary now singing in the background a bit.

**Viva forever (Viva forever)**

**I'll be waiting (I'll be waiting). **

**Everlasting (Everlasting)**

**Like the Sun (Like the sun)**

**Live forever (Live forever)**

**For the moment (For the moment)**

**Ever searching (ever searching)**

**For the one (For the one)**

The females sang the part a second time and Blu and Jewel now begun dancing more romantically with them dancing more closely and more calmly as Blu held Jewel with one wing and they began dancing together in circles.

Jewel having loved the song all the way through wanted to sing along the last bit to Blu. Jewel then wrapped both her wings around Blu's back and had her head leaning on the side of Blu's head as she seductively whispered the last of the song to him "**Viva forever, I'll be waiting, everlasting, like the sun". **

Blu was caught by surprise at first but he smiled and closed his eyes as he listened to Jewel "**Live forever, for the moment, ever searching, for the one". ** The music begun to calm down now and Jewel moved her head away and Blu looked to her and smiled with Jewel smiling back at him "That was beautiful Jewel". Jewel felt touched hearing that and pressed her beak against Blu's.

The led it into a long passionate kiss to signal their end of the song. Everyone cheered to the three singers excluding Blu and Jewel who were preoccupied with each other. The canary then took off the bottle cap and threw it back to Nico who caught it and put it back on "Thanks babe that was great". Cortez and Lyra who were dancing as well were observing Blu and Jewel in their moment and Lyra said "They really do love each other so much, anyone else is nothing compared to them two".

Cortez agreed and said "Yeah they danced it crazy, they are what you call a match made in heaven. Does make me envy them a little bit". Lyra looked to him "Yeah, we can work on it a little when you want". She then went and kissed Cortez's cheek who then blushed at his predicament. Blu and Jewel eventually separated from each other and Blu said "Best night ever". Jewel agreed and nuzzled herself against him "Definitely every year we have to do this". Blu nodded as he held her in his wings "So how did I do".

Jewel seductively smiled at him "Well my Lovehawk, you did excellent; your dancing made my head spin alright. Keep that up and you may have to catch me when I swoon". Blu then said back to her "I might do more than catch you". Jewel giggled a little and kissed Blu's cheek. Once she finished Blu asked her "So what now Jewel".

Jewel thought about it and said "Let's go outside and see if we can do anything else before we go to the hollow". Blu nodded "Alright lets go my precious Jewel". Lyra and Cortez caught up to them and said "You two sure danced it away there". Blu blushed a little while Jewel replied "Thanks We really enjoyed our night together".

Lyra then asked the pair "So what do you plan to do now". Blu answered Lyra's question "We are going to go out now and see if there is something else we can do together before we head off for the night". Cortez smiled "Alright then, we will be staying a little longer so we will see you later". Blu nodded "See you two later as well". Lyra spoke up to them "Enjoy the rest of your anniversary".

Jewel happily said to that comment "Oh we will, I will see to that". Upon hearing that Blu formed himself another Blu's hand Jewel laughed a little "Oh my cute Blu bird, always so nervous and innocent". Jewel kissed his cheek again before Blu calmed himself and said "Alright lets go enjoy the rest of the night". Jewel agreed and indicated to him "Lead on my love hawk". Blu smiled back as they walked away "Gladly, my precious Jewel".

**Wew, I am exhausted from writing that massive amount of a chapter up. What did you think of that big Anniversary for our favourite couple? Just for you I made it a long one. Anyway guess the song right and you get an emoticon cookie, went a bit classical didn't I there, but it sounded perfect for the chapter so don't judge me. Please review this chapter as reviews do help me a lot and make me happy to keep on writing. **

**Be sure to follow this story so you keep informed to when this story updates and if you love please favourite it. Thank you.**

**See you all next chapter.**


	4. Celebration

**Hey again guys, I am glad you all liked last chapter as that was over 5000 words and it tired me out. My longest Rio chapter ever. I may need to check that is correct, will let you know. Anyway let's continue the start of the final adventure of The Life Sega.**

**Chapter 4: Celebration**

Last night it was a successful night for Blu and Jewel as in their opinion was one of the best night of their lives. But that could be tonight as tonight is the evening everyone has been waiting for: Carnival.

Blu and Jewel are wanting to go and for the first time since they had the kids would be taking them along with them as this is Carnival where family's do usually go together and well, there wouldn't really be anyone to babysit them as well so in the hollow now the Blue bird family were readying themselves for the occasion.

In the hollow Jewel was using her wing tips and stroking them across Selene's head to move her feathers correctly into a better pattern to make her look nice. Blu was sat with Selvey and the boy's right next to the hollow entrance looking outside to the near night sky as Carnival was going to begin soon. He looked into the night sky patiently waiting.

Roxo then said "This is great, the first time mom and Dad will take us". Azul who was sat with Selvey next to him happily said "I look forward to seeing what Carnival will be like". Selvey agreed with him saying "Yeah, it bet it will be nice". Azul looked to Blu and asked him "Dad what was Carnival like when you went last year".

Blu quickly thought about it and looked to him saying "Well I didn't get much of a chance to stick around like your mother but while I was there, it was very festival like and so much dancing like you would believe. It is known as the biggest party in the world". Selvey then asked him "So what is it for". Blu smiled and answered his daughters question "A time to have fun and dance".

Azul, Selvey and Roxo all got excited "That sounds so cool, I can't wait". Blu nodded "I can be certain it is something to enjoy as everyone in and around Rio love it so much as their favourite time of year, so I can only assume it something to see". All the kids were becoming excited for it and Jewel who finally finished with Selene "Alright Selene, you are done now". Selene smiled as she stood up "Why did you need to do that again".

Jewel answered her daughters question "Well you do want to look your best because everyone is going to be there". Azul then quickly asked "Grandma, Grandpa, and the others". Blu nodded "Yep the whole family will be there at Carnival with us so you all need to look your best for them". Selene then happily said "I am happy everyone will be there".

Blu then happily said "Glad to hear it Selene, we all are looking forward to seeing everyone there". Jewel then came over and stood next to Blu "Well are we all ready to go then". Blu looked around to see all the kids looking at him very excitedly "Alright I guess we are ready Jewel".

Jewel smiled "Alright who is ready for Carnival then". Everyone including Blu happily said "Yes". Jewel looked to Blu "While I directed that the kids you can join in to. Let's go then". Everyone happily made their way outside to see it was getting dark and Blu stood on the branch as Jewel was the first to take off followed by everyone except Selene who stood next to her dad and looked to see everyone flying and she looked down.

Blu noticed this and said "Hey Selene don't worry, you will be flying soon". Selene then looked to Blu and said "But how long is soon Dad". Blu looked to see Jewel waiting and in the kids direction and looked back to Selene and said quietly "Look don't tell your mom I said this but we are actually going to start teaching you tomorrow".

Selene looked to her dad in wonder "Really". Blu nodded "But we planned it as a surprise but I thought I would let you know we will as it would cheer you up". Selene then nuzzled Blu's side "Thank you Dad, you are the best". Blu felt touched by that and placed a wing over her side "Your welcome Selene, but don't tell your mom I told you or she will be cross with me okay. Our little secret, Claw promise". Blu extended out a claw with one toe claw extended out and Selene touched it "Claw Promise".

Blu smiled "Wanna climb on Selene". Selene nodded and got on her Dad's back and held on tightly as Blu spread his wings and lifted off to join the others who were waiting patiently for them. "Alright let's go everyone". They all then flew off in the direction of the main parade in the city which was where it took part last year. There were the smaller parades for those that couldn't get in the main area but none were as exciting and festive as the main one. Birds don't have this problem as they can go right in unannounced as they can land on the parade or around it or even above on the seat top at the back and get the best view of the festival and still be part of it.

They were flying through the tree lines with Jewel leading with Blu at her side with Selene holding onto his back with Azul, Selvey and Roxo flying right beside them both. They flew on and Jewel remembered something "Hey Blu isn't this the first time the kids are going to be in the city".

Blu thought about and realised she was correct about it and said in reply to her "Yeah I think so, we have never needed to take them with us or brought them with us as the real reason we only ever go to the city is to go to the club". Jewel thought about it and agreed with him saying "Yeah that is correct so kids". All the kids paid attention to their mother "Get ready to see Rio for the first time in the city".

All the kids got even more excited as Selvey said "Finally going to be able to see the city for what it is instead of out. I can't wait". Azul agreed "I bet it is great". Blu happily said as they flew on "Well your waiting is over". Everyone looked forward to see they exited the jungle and were now flying over the city. As they now flew over the buildings all of the kids looked down. Selene looked over her father to see below them and was amazed by what she was seeing. She hasn't seen the city before in the near 4 months she has lived.

Selene then said out loud "It is nice, awesome". Blu chuckled a little "It is a great city to live in or around". They looked to see a small parade below them that was catching a lot of people's attention and dancing. Roxo saw this and said "Is that what we will be seeing". Jewel happily said "Even better than that parade".

They flew on and the cheering was starting to become louder, as in sight of them was the massive straight line path of the carnival main parade with all the crowds was becoming closer. A couple of minutes after flying they flew at the edge of the main event of Carnival upon seeing all the cheering people around all the kids got really excited. The event hadn't begun yet which was a relief for Blu and Jewel. However they arrived on time as the event was minutes from beginning.

They began searching for everyone else of the family as they assumed they were around somewhere and looked around the upper part of the crowds and above them on the ledges as it would be the perfect place for birds to watch. Jewel flew on ahead and begun flying down the row of the high area that the birds could be above the humans. Jewel then immediately spotted the family which consisted of Azura, Jonas, Asra, Lyra, Cortez and Pearl who were all watching the straight path the parade would go in.

Jewel indicated and everyone followed her. Blu happily said to his kids "Alright, welcome to Carnival and Rio kids". All of them flew down with Jewel landing first and she said to the group "Hi everyone". They all heard her despite the cheering and Azura was the first to speak "Ah, good to see you are all here now". Bu landed with Selene on his back and letting her off slowly.

All the family came around. Jonas and Azura being the caring grandparents they all looked to the kids "Glad to see you are finally here with all of us". Azul smiled and said "Thanks granddad, I am already liking it". Selvey agreed "Yeah, this looks so exciting".

Azura noticed Selene and said "My gosh Selene you are growing up fast, turning into a beautiful macaw like your siblings and your mother". Blu then heard that "What about me". Azura smiled while Jewel placed a wing on him "What she means is, that while the kids and I are beautiful, you are the handsome and lovable one Blu". Blu smiled and said "Forget I said anything as I like that better".

Jewel giggled and kissed his cheek as Selene answered his grandmother "Thank you grandma, so I will be able to fly as well". Jonas smiled and said "Well we all can't wait to see you fly with the rest of your siblings Selene, it will be a great sight". Selene happily smiled as Asra came up to Blu "How is my little brother doing". Blu looked seriously at him "I am not little". Asra smirked and said "I am kidding, Blu, but seriously how are you doing".

Blu smiled in response "I am great, so I jewel and my kids". Asra looked to the kids and smiled "They all look great". Lyra came over holding Cortez's wing "They all look beautiful, how are they". Blu happily said to her "Perfect, Selene will be starting her flying lessons tomorrow".

Jewel then silenced him "Blu, not loud Selene will know". Selene then said "I already know mom". Jewel was shocked as Selene stuttered and Blu looked down "Sorry Dad". Jewel seriously smiled at Blu as he simply said "Sometimes, I am going to wish I don't say anything". Jewel then said "I thought we were going to keep it a secret Blu bird".

Blu then replied "Well she felt down and I wanted to cheer her up which it worked greatly". Jewel thought about it and smiled "Alright I will let you off this time Blu but please keep a secret next time please". Blu nodded "I promise". Jewel then seductively smiled "Kiss on it". Blu nodded and they pair gave a quick kiss to seal the promise and Asra smiled "I think you two need to calm down a little and focus on tonight".

Jewel then said "Nothing wrong with expressing how you love the one you love". Blu nodded as Cortez said "You get used to it Asra". Pearl then said to them "Well right on time because I think it is starting now". Everyone's attention turned to the path as out of one end the parade was indeed beginning with a few dancers with the first float of the scarlet macaw was beginning its quest with A couple of dancers on it as well. All the crowds began dancing to it or cheering and clapping. All the family begun watching interested as the confetti started travelling into the sky and returning down as they were sprayed off the sides or the floats themselves.

The parade was picking up and the traditional Brazilian music begun that was played. The family begun to dance slowly with Cortez and Lyra dancing together and Azura and Jonas doing the same. Asra and Pearl were beginning to dance slowly close to each other but Pearl wasn't too focused on Asra but was a little while he was totally focused on her.

Blu and Jewel observed the kids all looking at their family not knowing what to do. Jewel leaned down a little and said "Go on kids dance". Azul and Selvey and Roxo looked to their grandparents and saw how they were moving their wings about. Blu then turned to Jewel and politely asked her "May I have this dance my Beautiful Jewel". He held his wing out and Jewel happily accepted "Of course you may my handsome Blu".

They held each other's wing and begun a synchronized dance together. They moved their wings around and moved their legs in sync. They moved around each other, with their eyes locked on each other mostly. Selene watched her parents dance with Jewel making small giggles and Blu happily smiling as they danced together. She then looked at her wings as the kids were beginning their attempt at dancing. Asra moved his wings and Legs around in a similar manner to his dad as Selene tried it but looked more elegant as she moved her wings around.

Roxo was trying to move around a little funky but was looking a little funny in my opinion. Selene then instead of copying tried a different tactic, begun moving her head around and her legs while her wings were moved slowly. But she did copy how Blu was moving his tail.

Blu gave Jewel a spin and held her as she moved around him "Faster my Blu bird". They increased the speed of their dance. Occasionally they all looked back to see the carnival underway. Blu and Jewel danced together while keeping their faces locked on either the parade or each other.

Selene then made a small jump over Azul who ducked a little and the 4 siblings came together and danced next to each other. Blu and Jewel saw this and approached them and begun dancing next to the kids and Jewel begun moving her wings sideways at a time "That's it kids dance it away". Blu agreed and said "keep going". The kids felt encouraged by their parents encouraging them. The kids danced as Blu decided it was time to show off a little".

Blu then hit his wings together and begun rolling his wings around each other as Jewel and the kids watched Blu then held his wings up a little and kept moving them about and stretching left and right at a time. Jewel rolled her eyes a little and moved next to Blu "You are such a show off, let me have a go".

Blu moved out the way as the kids now laid eyes on their mother as Blu danced behind them "Take it away my precious Jewel". Jewel smiled and begun elegantly moving her wings about and shifting in steps and looked seductively at Blu while doing it and moved her wings in circles and did spins a little which immediately got Blu locked in a gaze.

The kids were impressed by their mom and begun copying how both their parents dance. Blu turned back to the parade to see the float that Linda was on before come out revealing woman in a female blue macaw outfit. Jewel took notice and smiled next to Blu "Would be better if it was a bird". Blu then said "Even better if it was you". Jewel giggled a little "Sorry Blu but the only audience to see me dance is you and the kids".

Blu happily said In return "Well that is fine by me meu amour". Jewel smiled and said "Let's continue". Blu and Jewel held wings again and danced together again and kept shifting positions around her. Azura and Jonas were dancing happily with Jonas saying "We have to dance together more often". Azura then said "Well we best as we are not getting any younger". They circled each other and continued as Cortez and Lyra were dancing with both wings intertwined and circling "That's it Cortez, keep going".

Cortez smiled and spinned her "I am Lyra". Lyra seriously smiled and said "Ohhh, let's do this". They intertwined again and circled. Asra was shifting his wings as Pearl wasn't dancing too much hand was watching the crowd more. Asra wanting to spend time went next to her and said "Amazing isn't it".

Pearl nodded "Yeah the first time I have got to see it for myself". Asra nodded "Yeah it is a sight". Pearl nodded and smiled at him "It is moments like this that are worth dancing to". Asra stuttered a little and then quickly said "On that note would you like to dance with me".

Pearl looked down and thought she was wanting too but she held back a little and wondered. Asra was looking a little sad to think she would say no but Pearl smiled and put on a brave face "Sure Asra". Asra smiled and said "Great". They began to dance themselves away and Asra begun moving around Pearl who was still hesitating a little but seeing Asra enjoying himself and the great time they were having Pearl couldn't resist losing herself to the temptation and danced away.

Blu and Jewel side stepped and Blu held Jewel in her wings as she happily looked to him "This is great Jewel, everyone together". Jewel nodded and happily said "Yeah and best the kids are now dancing and we get to dance together again". Blu agreed saying "I really am happy about tonight Jewel, it has been great so far".

Jewel leaned towards him and said "Let's keep it going we have plenty of Carnival to go through yet". Jewel kissed his cheek and she then said "Come on Casanova, make my tail spin will you". Blu took her wing and said "Your wish is my command Jewel". They then begun their duet dance together again as the entire family was happy dancing in their couples or friends or family as the carnival raged on for the entire night.

**Well that is Carnival for you folks, now next chapter the real work begin so stay tuned.**

**If you are enjoying it go ahead and leave a review and let me know what you think it helps me out a lot. Thank you and see you next chapter.**


	5. A Problem

**Hey again people lets continue as I know people are going to find this chapter interesting and plot moving. Let's begin.**

**Chapter 5: A Problem**

It has been 3 weeks since Carnival was underway, and it has been a marking point for Blu and Jewel over those few days as it signified to them that even though that was their first year together complete, it had plenty more to go yet, a lifetime of years is in store for the blossoming couple. Out of all blue macaws in existent they are shining the most as they begin to live their lives to the fullest and happiest together with their family of 4 children.

In their hollow today would be a special day for them as today was the final test for Selene to undertake and if she passed she would be able to take her place alongside her family in the skies of Rio and the jungle. Fail and she will have to remain grounded until she could pass the art of flying test.

Selene had been practising hard for this and it seemed hopeful that she would pass. Everyone in the family was very excited for their newest member to join the ranks of Blue macaw. Blu has been letting Jewel do the majority of the training as when Jewel was pregnant with Selene she didn't get the chance to do the final test with them so Jewel would be leading Selene on the test this time around.

Blu was sitting with Selene who was flapping her wings next to him in practise which made Blu smile at her "You're really pumped for this aren't you". Selene nodded and smiled to her dad "Yeah, I have been waiting for this now I will be able to fly and join you all in the sky". Blu smiled and held his wing tip against Selene "Don't work yourself too much Selene, we all look forward to having you fly with us". Selene calmed herself and looked to Blu and smiled "I know dad, I won't work myself too much".

Jewel smiled and said "Your grandparents will be here to watch as well". Selene nodded "I know I can't wait to get started". Jewel smiled at how happy Selene was "Well as soon as they get here we can get started with the test". Selene nodded and sat herself down as Azul said "Well can they please hurry up". Blu narrowed his eyes a little "Be patient Azul, they will get here when they get here, you can't rush your grandparents".

Azul looked down and said "sorry Dad". Blu smiled and said to his son "It is okay Azul, just make sure you pick your correct choice of words". Azul nodded as Jewel said "Another lesson from your intelligent dad Azul". Azul smiled "Yep Dad is smart". Blu smiled "Thank, I have a good IQ for a bird". Jewel rolled her eyes and said "Okay Blu no need to go on about it I know my Blu bird is a Brainiac".

Blu smiled and replied to her "And I know my Precious Jewel is the most beautiful bird in existence". Jewel seductively smiled and said to him "And I see my Blu bird is still trying to smooth talk me over". Blu smiled "Well I don't consider it to be smooth talking, just the truth". Jewel giggled a little and then placed a wing around Blu "Well if you keep speaking the truth Blu I think I am going to have to start finding ways to reward you for it".

Blu grinned a little a Jewel gave him a little nuzzle on his beak and then turned to see Selene waiting patiently and then said "Alright Selene so while we are waiting for your grandparents, I will go over with you exactly what will happen in this test". Selene nodded as Jewel began "We will launch from the tree and you will follow the route I flew around and fly in the same techniques and exactly how I do it. Your dad will be judging how you do and if you do well enough, you will pass".

Selene nodded and Blu said "I still believe you should be evaluating her though". Jewel sighed and said "Blu I am positive you can do it, you will need to know how to do it". Blu smiled slowly and then said in response "Well here is hoping I don't mess up, no pressure". Jewel rolled her eyes and stepped in front of Blu "Blu you can do it okay". Blu nodded "Alright, I will do it just don't expect the best feedback as I will probably do it wrong".

Jewel sighed again "Blu one of these days I am going to make sure your self-esteem is close to mine". Blu sighed as well "You are welcome to try meu Amor". Jewel seductively smiled and said to him "Oh I will don't you worry". After that comment two birds landed at the entrance with one saying "Hello everyone". Everyone looked to see it was Azura and Jonas at the entrance and Jewel was the first to speak "Hey mom, dad". The pair stepped into the hollow and Azura said "How is everyone".

Blu smiled "Everyone is excited for today, isn't that right kids". All 4 of the kids happily nodded and Selene said "I have been waiting for this moment, to finally be able to prove I can fly". Jonas then reassuringly said to Selene "And we are excited to see our granddaughter join us in the skies once she passes the art of flying test". Selene nodded "I will do my best".

Jewel then stepped forward and said "And your best is how you will do, Selene". Selene smiled as Selvey smiled "Now I can see my little sister join us at last". Selene smiled to Selvey and said "I know Selvey I can't wait now". Blu looked outside "So shall we do this then".

Everyone agreed and Selene was so psyched for her test. Everyone made their towards the entrance to the hollow and one by one they all sat themselves outside with Jonas and Azura both sitting near the entrance while Jewel took off into the sky and hovered herself close to the tree entrance. Selene stood on the branch next to her father while the other 3 chicks sat themselves around and watched.

Jewel called out to Selene "Alright ready to go Selene". Selene looked to her mom first and then everyone to her left and right who all nodded to her, she then looked up to Blu who was right next to her. Blu immediately smiled and nodded to her "Go on Selene, you are ready for this".

Selene nodded "Alright, Yes Mom, I want to do this now". Selene unfolded her wings and waited as Jewel said "Alright Selene, like I said, Follow my route and do everything I do okay". Selene nodded as Jewel then said "Alright begin". Jewel the turned and flew of away with Selene jumping off and flapping her wings and chasing after Jewel.

Jewel looks to see Selene flying after her and smiles. Jewel banks left and begins heading in the new direction. Selene looks and shifts her entire body angle and fly's after her mother. Blu smiles and says to himself "That's it Selene, keep going like that". Jewel then lowered herself closer to the ground and Selene followed her just being slightly higher than Jewel.

Jewel then flew straight up half way up a tree and Selene reacting quickly flew upwards as well. Selene smiled as she was managing to do it. Jewel then banked right and flew closer to the hollow where everyone else were sitting watching the whole thing. Everyone was full of excitement.

Selene was right behind her mom, she was looking she was flying in confidence but a feeling on Selene's face was not as confident for an unknown reason. Jewel shouted back "Alright Selene, now here is the important part now". Jewel flew left towards a few branches of a tree. Selene quickly followed behind and waited for what would happen next. Jewel quickly flew up and flipped her body to fly straight past Selene.

Selene wondered and narrowed her eyes a little. She flew up and found difficulty but flipped her wings which moved her body and went following Jewel again. Everyone a the hollow cheered a little and Blu shouted "Well done Selene, you're doing great keep at it, your nearly done".

Selene smiled with renewed hope and saw Jewel fly forward and narrowly fly between two branches barely. Selene narrowed her eyes and flew forward. She prepared until suddenly she began feeling a loss of energy to her right wing. It was moving a slower than her left wing which was moving perfectly. Jewel landed next to Blu on the hollow branch and shouted "Fly through Selene and that will be the end of the test. Everyone was cheering for her as she started to panic a little as he wing became increasingly difficult to control.

She went down a little towards the branches. Blu was cheering until he noticed Selene being concerned. He looked closer to see her right wing was moving at a slower pace and it was continuing to. Blu got curious and worried and thought "what's going on, why is she moving both wings at different paces. She was about to reach the branches. Selene saw it and attempted to get her wing under control and flapped it heavily. Suddenly her wing dropped and she lost complete control.

She then found herself losing complete control of her flight and she then fell down hard down right heading for the ground and losing her posture. Everyone stopped cheering and gasped to see her falling. Selene saw the rock and panicked as she was unable to regain her flight and made a little scream out of complete fright.

Jewel noticed and shouted out of fright and worry "SELENE". Blu quickly reacted and lunged himself towards Selene and Jewel noticed and took flight next. Blu held out his claws and shouted "SELENE, I GOT YOU". Blu quickly caught her in his claws as Jewel flew after him. Selene looked up to her dad who was holding on to her claws. Blu hovered above the floor as Jewel landed under him and held out her wings "Blu I got her".

Blu dropped her and Jewel caught her. Selene quickly looked to her mom who pulled her into a hug "Are you okay Selene". Selene returned the hug and said in fear "Yes, mom, I am okay". Blu landed and Jewel smiled to him "thank god Blu, you reacted fast enough". Blu nodded and focused on Selene "What happened Selene, you were doing so well".

Jewel placed Selene down who quickly jumped into Blu's wings and buried her head into his chest as he held her in his wings. Everyone raced down to assess what had happened. As the kids wondered what happened. Jewel said to her parents "She's okay, thanks to Blu but how did this happen". Azura shook her head and said "I have never seen a bird lose control of flight like that before".

Jonas agreed with Azura and said "I agree it is a complete mystery". Blu glared a little as he held Selene "Before she fell I saw her struggling". Everyone turned to Blu as he continued "She looked as if she couldn't control her wing, it had slowed down, it wouldn't listen to her while her other wing was fine". Everyone was confused and Jewel asked Blu "What does this mean Blu". Blu shook his head "I don't know unless something is wrong with her wing".

Blu then placed Selene and he sat in front of her "Selene can you show me your wing please". Selene nodded and extended her wing. The adults all looked at the wing and nothing looked wrong with it. Jewel then said to Selene "Selene how did your wing feel before you started falling".

Selene looked down and said in response "Tired, Dizzy, I couldn't move it. When I tried to move it I couldn't feel my wing at all". All the adults looked to each other as Jewel said "It doesn't make any sense at all, all the time she has been practising and learning to fly, she hasn't had any problems, so why now". Selene then said "It just feels achy right now". Blu and Jewel looked to each other and Jewel said "Does it hurt". Selene shook her head and Blu thought "What could cause this".

Selene then said to them all "So what happens now". Blu and Jewel looked to each other and nodded "Selene until we know exactly what is wrong with your wing, we will have to put the test on hold". Selene was going to protest but instead looked down in sadness and Blu got an idea "Maybe Tulio might know what's wrong". Jewel tilted her head "I guess since he is a bird doctor".

Blu then said "Besides he has done a lot for us as well every time we ask him for help". Jewel nodded "Alright Blu, if you insist". Blu then defended himself to her "Look Jewel, I know you ain't too fond of going to the new sanctuary but I believe Tulio can help us find out what is wrong with Selene".

Jewel nodded and corrected him "Oh I don't have a problem with the sanctuary, I just find Tulio weird". Blu resisted from smirking "I see you're point Jewel but he can still help". Jonas then said "Are you two going to see the humans about this". Blu nodded and Azura then said "I don't see why you bother; you can't put too much faith in them". Blu then defended Tulio "Look I know where you are coming from but Linda and Tulio are honest and well-meaning humans, we can trust them".

Blu looked to Selene "Selene can you get on my back and hold on, we are going to see what is wrong with your wing". Selene nodded and said "Okay". Selene jumped on and wrapped her wings while having difficulty with her right wing and Jewel said to her parents "Would you mind looking after them 3 while we see what is wrong with Selene". Jonas and Azura nodded with Azura saying "Of course we don't mind".

Jewel nodded "Thanks mom, Dad. We will not be too long I hope". Blu looked to the kids and said "Alright your mom and I will be taking your little sister to see if something is wrong with her wing, we won't be long". The kids worryingly nodded as Blu and Jewel faced the direction of the new sanctuary and Jewel said "Alright we will be back in a bit okay". Everyone nodded as Jewel turned to Blu "Let's go Blu. Blu nodded and they both took off heading off in the direction of the new sanctuary with the rest of the family watching them leave their sight.

In flight on her dads back. Selene laid her head against him and was looking at her right wing and how it was still aching a little but not in a painful way. Blu on the other hand was suspecting something else in mind that concerned him "Could I have something to do with this problem Selene just had, I did take 15 years to learn to fly". Blu made a shocking thought "Could it take Selene just as long to fly or worse". Blu shook his head "No, think Positive".

Jewel was also thinking but said to Blu "So what is going to happen". Blu looked to her "I don't know Jewel but we do need to find out why this is happening". Jewel nodded and they flew on to their destination. A while later they eventually had the sanctuary in sight. Blu smiled as he would finally be able to find out and Selene got worried "What is that place Dad".

Blu then answered his daughter's question "where humans look after ill birds, we are going to find out what is wrong with you". Selene nodded "Okay" Blu and Jewel both saw a window open and they both landed themselves on the window and looked to see Tulio on a computer. He saw an assistant on another computer.

Blu squawked out to Tulio which caught his attention "Quem é?" Tulio turned to see Blu and Jewel and happily smiled to them "Ah, Olá meus amigos, tem sido um tempo desde a última vez que vi você, como você tem estado?" Blu looked confused and looked to Jewel as Tulio walked over with pencil and paper "Translation please Jewel?". Jewel smiled at him and said "He said "Ah hello my friends, it has been a while since I last saw you, how have you been".

Blu sighed and said "I need to brush up on my portugese some day". Jewel nodded "It is the common language around here, but for you, I will make an exception". Blu smiled and as Tulio set the paper and pen Blu write on it "It is good to see you too Tulio, however I wish we were meeting under better circumstances".

Blu handed the paper to Tulio who read it and responded to him "What is the problem". Blu nodded "Thats better, now I can understand him". Blu write on the paper to reply to him "Well, our youngest daughter Selene, was being tested to see if she was ready to fly but something went wrong with her wing and she fell down, we were hoping you coul tell us why". Tulio read the paper again and immediatly looked to Selene who got off Blu's back and stood in between her parents eyeing how big Tulio was.

Tulio looked to her and said "Well may I see the wing to begin with". Blu nodded and said to Selene "Can you hold your wing out for the man to see Selene". Selene nodded and held out her right wing which did make her cringe a little". Tulio took his magnifiying scope atachment for his glasses and had a closer look at the wing. He didn't find anything suspicous and said "Well the wing looks okay, how did she feel when this happened and what happened exactly".

Blu write a massive paragraph on the big paper and handed it back to Tulio again saying "Well she lost control during flight and couldn't move it well and when she tried to move it, she fell down towards the ground on her side. She said it was aching, felling tired, and dizzy on the wing". Tulio was confused and said "Well, I haven't heard anything like that before. But maybe if I scan the wing, that could answer the question at hand".

Blu looked to Jewel who nodded and said "We need to know Blu". Blu nodded back to Tulio who said "Alright wait on this table, I will get the photo device that will scan the wing". Tulio went to a machine next to them. Blu, Jewel and Selene both stood on the table and watched as Tulio unhooked a camera looking device whch was attached by a cable to the machine and walked back next to them "Alright can Selene lie against the table and hold her wing out straight so I can get proper pictures of it".

Blu nodded and said "Alright Selene lie here and hold you wing out straight". Selene nodded and lied on her back against the flat surface of the table and Jewel sat next to Selene as she hed her wing out and was a little scared. Tulio then aimed the camera over the wing and prepared as Selene got scared but Blu reassured her "Don't worry Selene, nothing is going to happen". Selene calmed down as The camera made a noise and Tulio moved the camera away "Okay, Lets find out what our little problem is".

Blu watched as Tulio went over to the device as Selene sat back up "What was that mom". Jewel reassured her daughter "Don't worry, Selene, that machine is seeing if your wing is okay". Blu flew off the table and landed next to Tulio as three pictures emerged from the device all showing Selene's wing. One showing her skeleton, another showing her nerves system and one showing her tissue.

Tulio checked the Skelenton one first and that looked okay to him "Okay her bones are fine". Tulio placed the picture in front of Blu and he looked to see it was okay. The second picture showing Selene's tissue in the wing was okay which Blu smiled 2I think you were just tired for flying too long Selene. Jewel smiled and as Selene said "I guess Dad".

However Blu heard Tulio gasp and say "Meu Deos". Blu looked to him and Jewel looked worried too. Tulio showed Blu the picture showing Selene's nerves. "Look there Blu". Blu looked to where pointed, The half of Selene's wig conected to the wing tip. Upon seeing it, Blu gasped as well "No".

**Awwww, A cliffhanger, so sorry to throw another one onto you. Lol, anyway bet none of you were expecting this sort of direction and it continues in next chapter, ladies and gentlemen. See you next chapter and as always, do send me your thoughts in a review**


	6. A True bird?

**Hello people, this is a broadcast to those who don't know but the real deal Trailer for Rio 2 has been released and let me tell you, it has got me excited for the film. Just got to restrain myself for another half a year :/. **

**Chapter 6: A true bird?**

Blu had gasped once he looked at the paper showing the Nerves system of Selene's wing. The problem that caused earlier near disaster in the art of flying test has finally been revealed and all questions have been answered. It was enough to send Blu into depression knowing of the damage this one single problem has truly caused. It felt dampening to Blu of how his daughter would take the news herself and how she would deal with it was the true sad reality that Blu was going to have to really cope with.

Blu looked away from the piece of paper and looked to Jewel and Selene "Come here". Jewel was deeply worried herself as she stepped forward as well and to look at the picture but due to her not knowing she said "So what is the problem Blu". Blu pointed to the outer half of Selene's wings, do you see her red parts her which show the nerves in her wing. Well the problem is they haven't grown properly in her wing".

Jewel then said "So what does this mean Blu". Blu formed an intelligence answer "Well, since this has occurred this will cause symptoms of the wing, being tired, numb, loss of energy in an instant, lose control of the wing…" Jewel not truly understand and tiring of it "Blu stop, what does this mean for Selene". Blu stopped and worryingly looked to Selene "Can I still fly Dad". Blu looked down for a couple of seconds and then sadly said "I am sorry Selene, until your wing nerves actually are developed properly, I…I".

Blu hesitated to say it but continued "I am afraid you will not be able to… fly properly". Selene and Jewel gasped and Selene looked down as Jewel approached him and said "Please tell me it isn't true Blu". Blu looked down a little and said "I wish it wasn't true". Jewel looked to Selene who sat on the floor and looked down "What caused this Blu". Blu looked to Tulio who held the paper and write on it again.

He handed the paper to him and it said "What could have caused this Tulio". Tulio looked to the picture again and studied it carefully. All three birds waited anxiously for news about it as Tulio finished and gave his conclusion "If I had to guess Blu, it would properly be that Selene was born with that condition".

Blu and Jewel gasped at the result and Blu quickly reacted by writing another sentence and handed it to Tulio saying "Is there a way to fix this". Tulio closed his eyes and put the paper down "Unless the nerves in her wing are able to develop fully, I am afraid she won't be flying at all. She may be able to keep it a few seconds but it will run out quick".

Selene was beginning to have tears develop in her tears as she sadly looked down to the floor and Blu thought "Wait a minute one thing still doesn't make sense, She was flying alright from when she started flying until the end of her test, how does that work". Jewel then said "I don't know Blu, I honestly don't know what to think right now". Blu looked to see tears falling down Selene's face and her beak. Blu sat in front of her "Selene, I am so sorry". Selene looked up and he said "I can't believe this is happening". Selene then said "This was going to be the best day and now it is my sad day".

Blu and Jewel didn't know what to do as they watched their daughter cry "Selene, come here". Blu extended his wings and Selene looked up to see Blu looking to her and she looked down before she charged into Blu's chest and buried her head into his chest and Blu held her in his wings as she began her sobbing as it was quieter as she was buried against her dad who held her in his wings.

Jewel was having a tear of her own develop as the thought of her daughter might never being able to fly in the skies hit her heavily as she sat next to Blu who held their sobbing daughter who was literally ready to fall to pieces of the revelation. Tulio stood there not knowing what to do "I know this is hard but try to cope a figure out where to go from here, it is what I would do Blu, Jewel". Blu nodded but he looked to Jewel who looked to him and said "Oh Blu how bad can this get".

Blu however had other things on his mind "Could this deformation in her wing have something to do with me?" Blu looked down and thought again "I took me 15 years to be able to fly, Could this have something to do with Selene's problem, is it my entire fault, my daughter may never be able to fly and is it my doing".

Selene then stopped sobbing to and moved back a little and Jewel said "Selene, it is okay, like the man said, if your wings finishes growing you will be able to fly". Selene looked to her mother and said "he said, if it does", Selene looked down and continued "I am never going to fly". Blu then said immediately "No Selene that is not going to happen". Jewel then came forward and kissed Selene's forehead in an attempt to calm Selene down but it wasn't working and she then said to her parents "Can I…go...home…now". Blu and Jewel looked to each other and Jewel nodded "I believe she needs to be home right now".

Blu agreed and stood up and placed Selene down and write to Tulio on a piece of paper "Thanks for the help Tulio. We are going to take her home now; she needs some rest after this". Tulio read the paper and understood "Okay, have a safe journey home and do not hesitate to come see me when you have a problem, I am always happy to help". Blu made a weak smile and write something else on the paper "Okay, see you soon and tell Linda Jewel and I said hi, okay".

Tulio once again read the paper and smiled "Of course Blu, see you soon". Selene had jumped onto Blu's back and he smiled to Tulio before squawking him a good bye as Jewel stood on the window and she took of first and waited for Blu who followed suit and lifted himself off the window with Selene holding on but with the shock of this revelation she felt her right wing was useless. As they began their flight back it was not one in high spirit as the majority of the way back not more than a few words were said the entire way. The trio were thinking of how they were going to move forward.

As they carried on Selene lied herself down on her dad's back as Blu was flying towards the hollow. He was in thought "Why Selene, she was pumped and wanting to fly than anyone else I have known, but her, it had to be her that was stopped from being able to fly, Why my little girl". Jewel was thinking the exact same as Blu but before anything else could happen Blu saw the hollow straight ahead and saw they were about to fly over a branch. He quickly landed down on the branch and hesitated.

Jewel turned to him and was confused and saw him grab Selene and place her on the branch right next to him and Selene then looked down in sadness. Jewel then flew back over and landed on the other side of Selene with Blu saying to her "I think we should give her a moment". Jewel looked to see Selene still sobbing badly as she leaned against Blu's side and he held a wing against her. Jewel leaned down and then stroked the back of Selene's head "Hey Selene, don't cry". Selene looked to her and sadly said "Mom. I can't fly".

Jewel looked down and used her wings to grab Selene and pull her into a hug while she just sobbed quietly in her mother's wings. Blu looked into the hollow to see Azura and Jonas sitting with their other three children who were all in able condition for flying but the thought worsened when he looked back to Selene. Their youngest daughter, unable to fly due to being born with a condition which may cost her a future in the sky with her family and possibly be stuck to the ground for life.

Blu then remembered how over a year ago, he was stuck to the ground for a different reason. He remembered how it was because of him being smuggled and being separated from Asra, Lyra and his deceased parents according to Asra. It is that faithful day that prevented him from flying for 15 years, every day while Blu was happy with Linda he would occasionally gaze at flying birds as he watched from the ground.

His attempt at flying after Tulio visited was not his first, he made lots of attempts but none of them worked and it restricted Blu to the ground until his fateful meeting with Jewel. Blu got a thought to himself "Could this have something to do with me. Having not used my wings for 15 years have possibly caused this condition. Is this…all my fault?"

Blu now wondered if it is possibly Selene's first tastes of flying was indeed her only ones. "I feel bad about flying yet it is Selene who may never be able". Blu glared and thought "I have to do something, I cannot sit here and spend my life being happy and see my daughter never be in the air".

Before he could do anything else they heard a voice "Hey, Blu, Jewel". They heard Azura and Jonas step out of the hollow and fly over to them with the kids looking outside. Once Azura and Jonas perched on a branch right in front of them where they could walk over Azura said "So what did you find out, what is wrong with Selene's wing". Upon hearing that both Blu and Jewel looked to each other and then to Selene and then sadly looked down. Azura and Jonas were confused as Jonas said "What is it". Jewel looked up to them and said "Selene's wing, it… hasn't". She couldn't finish and Blu then said "Her wing hasn't fully developed. She was born with that condition".

Azura and Jonas were confused "But what does that mean for Selene though. Selene then erupted into tears with Jewel holding her and Blu sadly saying "She…might…never be able to fly ever". Jonas and Azura both gasped and they could hear the kids gasping as well with Azul flying over first "Dad, please tell me it isn't true". Selvey flew over and landed next to Jewel "It isn't true Dad". Roxo also flew over and landed next to Jonas "Selene must fly dad". Selene then said "It is true, I will never…be…able to…..fly". She erupted into tear and was sobbing with everyone's spirits trying to take in the news".

Blu then said "Let's get her inside Jewel". Jewel agreed and they quickly flew took off and flew in the hollow with Selene on Jewel's back. Blu landed behind her with Azul, Selvey and Roxo following him in with Azura and Jonas landing at the entrance and standing near it as Jewel placed Selene down in the nest as she curled herself up and covered her face with a wing as she didn't want everyone staring at her as Blu sat next to her with Jewel leaning against him and saying "Why did this have to happen to us, our little baby girl". Blu agreed as he wrapped a wing around Jewel and said "I know".

Azul came up to Blu and said "Daddy, what is going to happen to Selene?" Blu and Jewel both looked to him as he was joined by Selvey standing to his side. He looked to the sobbing Selene who laid against his chest and he said to him "I don't know Azul, I honestly don't know".

The kids were all surprised to hear that as it was the first time that had heard their father say those words as he always had an answer to everything but now he didn't have an answer to what would happen. Selene looked up to her dad who she was leaning against "Am… I ever going to fly Dad?" Blu quickly reacted Selene "Yes you will fly Selene".

Blu stood up as he thought "I can't accept this for her". Everyone looked to Blu as he looked to Selene who stood up and faced him as he looked down to her and said "Selene, I am going to make a promise to you right now. Are you listening?" Jewel stood up as he knelt down a little and immediately said to her "I am not going to rest Selene, I will do whatever it takes for you to fly".

Everyone was surprised to hear this but slowly Selene had heard something that gave her hope "Really daddy". Blu nodded to her and he said "Yes I promise you, I will do whatever it takes for you to fly with us". Selene smiled and immediately hugged her dad "Thank you dad". Jewel was touched by Blu's devotion to help their daughter fight this condition and he wrapped her wings around him and nuzzled him affectionately. "Oh Blu, that is so genuine of you and caring". Jonas smiled "Well said Blu, you truly deserve the title of being a father".

Blu smiled and looked as Selene managed to put a smile on her face and Jewel pulled him into a kiss which made him relax himself and he enjoyed this kiss. Once they separated Blu said "What did I deserve that for". Jewel touchingly said to him "For being the best father to our children". Blu felt happy himself hearing that. Blu would indeed not rest until Selene was able to join her family in the skies. But it would be a challenge; one Blu is prepared to fight for his daughter.

**Now, I actually felt a little emotional writing that. I am sure the big question is out. Will Selene manage to fly? We will find out. Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review as it does make me happy and see you next chapter. Now if you excuse me, I am going to play with my friends on Rio the video game and show them they are all featherless.**


	7. Bond

**Hello people. The emotional chapter of last chapter is over and now back the daily life but with an addition now. Appreciating the reviewing off you all. It is making me happy. Now to let you know I reduced all the feathers off my friends in Rio the video game. They need to train more to make it as a Spix macaw and obviously I played as Blu XD. **

**Chapter 7: Bond**

Blu, Jewel and the kids were all in a part of the jungle far from their hollow on the ground. Unfortunately it wasn't a great time. They were supposed to meeting Azura and Jonas there but they failed to show. Blu and Jewel were waiting patiently with the kids playing as Jewel said "Where are they, they should have been here a while ago so where are they".

Blu calmed her "Look Jewel stay calm I am pretty sure they were be here at any moment". Jewel looked to him and calmed herself "I guess Blu, it is just they set a time of the day and they don't show up. They shouldn't set a time if they don't get there on time". Blu agreed but said "I know Jewel but it isn't always easy to navigate the jungle. Not for me anyway".

Jewel rolled her eyes and Blu said "But what I'm more interested in is why so far from home, why not just come meet us closer to home or at home itself". Jewel looked to the kids who were passing the time with playing with each other. Jewel smiled "I guess they wanted the kids to get out with us". Blu was about to reply until they heard a voice "All of those reasons are wrong".

Everyone stopped and the kids got worried as Blu and Jewel looked around with Jewel saying "Who said that". The kids approached their parents as Blu and Jewel went back to back looking around "Come out". Suddenly they heard a few leaves and a figure similar to their size came out but was covered in shadow so the bird couldn't completely been seen. "What did you mean by that"?

The figure argued "Simple they are not coming you are stuck with me instead". The figure walked out the shadows and Blu and Jewel were left surprised "You..." Suddenly Blu found herself getting grabbed from behind and pushed to the ground by a macaw. Blu looked up to see the macaw say "No one can help you or your family now Blu". Blu was worried until Jewel slammed herself into the macaw "Leave him alone". Jewel then sat on top of the macaw and begun using her wings to smack him and formed fists and kept punching.

Blu stood up and was set upon by the mysterious macaw and the two were thrown into a fight with Blu punching the macaw and Blu leaned up to face the macaw "I have been waiting a long time for this Blu". The two pushed their wings against each other with Blu being pushed a little as he tried to hold his ground. Suddenly a third macaw landed in between the two fights with him saying "Need any help".

The macaw attacking Blu said "Get the kids". Upon hearing that Blu and Jewel both looked in horror with them both saying "Kids run, get out of here". The kids nodded and Azul, Selvey and Roxo took off into the air. Selene unfolded her wings and gained a little altitude but her right wing quickly gave out and she fell back to the ground. The trio stopped and looked back to their sister who couldn't get away as her condition was stopping her. The macaw approached Selene as she looked to her wing and rolled over onto back and looked to see the macaw tower over her "What have we here, a flightless bird". The macaw slammed his claw in the ground trapping Selene's claw.

Selene tried to move but her claw was stuck "Help". Blu looked horrified to see his daughter in danger. He quickly let go of one of the macaw's wing which made him fall forward and then kicked him with his claw and made him fall on his back. Blu then ran towards Selene "I'm coming Selene". Blu was then grabbed by the macaw behind him and thrown onto his back with the macaw standing over him and saying "She isn't available for your help now".

The kids all flew at the macaw and Azul pecked at his head "Leave our sister alone". The macaw used his wings to shield himself and then smacked Roxo to the ground who was hurt. Selvey them landed on his head and ripped a few feathers out "You'll pay for that little bird". The macaw then smacked her down as well and grabbed Azul in his wing and begun choking him a little "I could easily end your life now, but I will get to you shortly".

The Macaw then threw Azul on the floor and turned to Selene who was cowering under him "You don't have to worry, it will be over now". The Macaw then raised his free claw and aimed it above Selene's face and he slowly lowered it towards her. The last thing she heard was "SELENE". Everything then went dark and all movement ceased.

Suddenly Selene jumped up having snapped wide awake. She breathed heavily and looked around to see she was in the hollow with her family all tucked up asleep. She had Blu's wing wrapped around her as she slept at his side with Jewel cuddled against him. Azul, Selvey and Roxo were asleep all together on the other side of the nest. Selene then looked outside to see it was morning with the sun having just come up.

She settled down a little and thought "It was just a nightmare". But she remained spooked by it and decided to sit at the entrance and get some sun and fresh air. Selene carefully snuck out of Blu's wing without waking him and he turned a little against Jewel and got more comfy. She then walked slowly over to the entrance still being shaken.

She stood on the entrance and looked around to see the calm jungle they lived in, peaceful and calm. The animals would just be starting to wake up. Selene shivered as she thought about her nightmare "Those birds that attacked, they looked so…so familiar to us. In a way but who were they".

She thought back to the moment where she had fallen down due to her condition and the adult macaw had pinned her claw down. She focused at his face and she thought "He looked a little like daddy. It is odd". Selene shivered again as she thought about how their lives were in danger "What was that dream". She then opened her right wing and looked down a little "No matter what it was, I can't fly". 3 days ago was when Selene discovered she wasn't able to fly. Blu had kept to his word to help her as he spent some of his time letting Selene flap her wings and try to lift off the ground.

So far it hasn't brought a change to Selene's condition but it was too early for her condition to be improved but knowing she had it still upset her, before it happened she was cheerful with the rest of her family and while Physical wounds can be healed. Emotional ones are not so easy to fix and Selene was inflicted with both. She looked down as she continued in her thoughts.

While she was preoccupied her father was beginning to stir himself from his slumber. He slowly opened his eyes to see he had wrapped a wing around Jewel who was cuddled against him. Blu then noticed Selene at the entrance and wasn't asleep with the rest of her siblings. Blu carefully took his wing off Jewel and slowly moved himself away to avoid waking anyone up.

Blu then stood up and stretched his legs before walking over to Selene. Selene heard his footsteps and looked to him as he quietly said "Selene why are you up so early". Selene looked back outside a Blu came and stood right next to her "I just couldn't sleep and wanted to watch the view". Blu smiled at his daughters excuse "Okay Selene, now please tell me the real reason". Selene looked down again and thought about it "What should I say".

The nightmare was still worrying her a little but eventually she found her answer as Blu waited patiently and giving her time. She then looked back up to Blu and said "I had a nightmare". Blu calmly placed his wing tip on her side to reassure her and she looked up to him "Was it about your wing". Selene looked to her wing as she unfolded it and looked to it and while it was part of the dream she nodded and said "Yeah It was where we took off and I said I could do and at first I was but then I fell down heading down a cliff".

Blu felt a little sad for her "Oh Selene". Selene then leaned herself against Blu a little and he said "It was just a dream, it won't happen Selene". Selene thought about that sentence and Thought "Will it?" Blu then looked behind him to see Jewel and the rest of their kids still asleep and saw that is was beginning to get not too far off from breakfast and he decided to go get it "Hey Selene as we are both up do you want to come get breakfast with me".

Selene smiled and nodded "Yes Dad". Blu smiled and then said to her "Alright hop on and we will get going". Selene nodded and while she wished she could fly herself climbed and hanged onto the back of Blu's lower neck and he said as he unfolded his wings "Alright let's get going".

Blu then launched out of the hollow entrance and flew straight towards their usual mango tree to get breakfast. They would come back for the blackberries but Blu always gets the mango first if everyone else is still asleep. They flew past many trees and Selene was looking around. Every time she was on her father's back she would feel the feeling of flying but it wasn't the true feeling as it wasn't her who did the feeling.

A couple of minutes later they arrived at the mango tree to find a strange disturbance. Blu was left confused as he landed on it and he looked around with Selene being confused as she moved off Blu's back and stood on the branch at his side "What is it Dad". Blu was studying the tree completely and he said "There should be a lot more mango's then this on the tree. There are at least over 3 quarters of it all missing. How ominous". Selene then was confused and said "Ominous?"

Blu looked to her and back saying "Another way of saying strange. Why are most of the mangos gone, there isn't enough birds that go this tree to drain the mangos so quickly as they are scattered around the jungle with plenty of mango's on each so why". Selene moved over to a mango right next to them and tried to pull it with her wings. But it seemed to be too heavy for her or was too strong attached to the tree and Blu looked amusingly.

Blu came over and showed her how it was done "You do it like this Selene". Blu took his claw and detached the mango by cutting the piece that connected it with his claw. Selene was impressed and she said "Can I do that". Blu nodded and he held the mango as Selene went over to the mango next to it and climbed on it and took her claw and looked to her dad "Now just dig your claw in to it and slice across".

Selene nodded and placed her claw on and begun trying to cut it off the tree. But due to the size of her claw compared to Blu's it was proving to be a bit of a difficult one. Selene continued to cut through it but was having difficulty in grasping the technique as she tried to cut through. Though Blu was amused by his daughter's determination to collect breakfast with him.

Blu was about to offer to help but she just managed to cut off the last of it and Blu caught it in his wing as Selene happily jumped back on the branch and stood triumphantly "I got it". Blu nodded "Yes you did Selene". Selene then looked down again and looked to her wing "At least I have a use for my claws". Blu placed the mango's lying against two branches right against each other so they wouldn't fall on the ground and sat on the branch "Selene".

Selene sat on the branch as well and Blu looked in front of him and choose his words before saying "I do understand how you feel about your wing". Selene made a little glare at him "No you don't Dad, you can fly, while I can't". Blu then said "I really do Selene…Because when I was your age I was in a similar situation".

Selene then calmed down and listened while he said "When I was a chick like you, I had never learnt how to fly. But then I didn't really care about it as I was young and curious about everything else but as I grew up slowly each time I saw birds that could fly I would watch them fly and think "What does it take to fly".

Selene was listening "But you could fly in the end". Blu then nodded as he continued "I tried lot of times to fly as I wanted to feel the feeling of flying but I could never do it as I was too scared to lift myself off the ground. So I couldn't fly for 15 years". Selene was shocked to hear that "15 Years, that long". Blu nodded to her "Yes, I couldn't fly for that long no matter how hard I tried, but when I met your mother all that changed"

Selene listened vey curiously as her dad continued with the story "Your mother and some friends showed me that in order to fly I had to learn one thing". Selene then asked him a question "What is that?" Blu looked to her and saw how curious he was "That it had to feel it in my heart instead of thinking it. Once I truly understood that and your mother and I fell in love. I finally learnt how to fly".

Selene was taken in by the story and looked away "Sorry Dad". Blu smiled to Selene "It is okay. Remember even if it is difficult there will always be a way to fly, we just need to figure it out and you will be able to fly then". Selene looked to her dad and took in what he just said. She then nodded to him "Okay Dad". Blu looked to the mangos "Well we better get back home now, I am sure your mom will be wondering where we are". Selene nodded as she climbed back on her dads back and they took off as the used his claws to grab the mangos and they began flying back to the hollow.

Selene up until now was in complete depression about her wing fearing that she would never fly but after hearing her dad's story felt a little more relaxed as if there was reason for her to feel more relaxed like a new bond has been formed. She now felt more comfortable talking about things with her father. He knows what she is going through despite the fact he wasn't as pressed about it. And as he is trying to help her fly is more encouraging to her as he has been trying over the last couple of days.

When they arrived back they immediately landed in the hollow and Blu dropped the mangos so he could land but was surprised to see that everyone was still asleep and none of them were up. Selene jumped off her dads back and he said quietly "I will get the black berries, could you push the mangos into that corner for me". Blu pointed to a corner and Selene nodded "Okay". As Selene begun the first mango, Blu flew back out and flew down to the bush that concealed the black berries.

He entered and took out four blackberries and took two in each of his claws. He then flew out and flew back up to the hollow and dropped the blackberries into the entrance and landed himself down at the entrance. And he saw Selene sitting next to the mango's after he had moved them into the corner. Blu then took all the blackberries and placed them down next to the mangos and handed one to Selene and he said "You can have your breakfast now if you want". Selene nodded and begun munching into her breakfast.

Blu looked to Jewel to see she was starting to stir; she was facing him and spread her wings as she began a massive yawn. Seeing her wings spread wide out gave Blu an idea. He quickly made his way over and lied down next to Jewel and cuddling her up as she finished her yawn and opened her eyes. She smiled as she felt him cuddle up with her and she wrapped her wings around him and said "Morning Blu my love hawk". Blu returned it and said "Morning sleepy head". Jewel smiled and nuzzled his beak a little first before pressing her beak against his into a kiss.

Blu relaxed greatly as Jewel also placed a leg on his side a little and she said when they released from the kiss "So what was all that about jumping back into bed when I wake up". Blu smiled and said "I thought I would give you a nice wakeup call and cuddling". Jewel made a small giggle and cuddled her face against his a little and she said "well you achieved that, how long have you been up". Blu then answered her question "A while now, Selene was actually up and I decided to take her to get breakfast with me and well we had a talk about her condition".

Jewel was curious and she said "Exactly what did you talk about". Blu then answered her question "Well really I told her about me, when I couldn't fly and how I felt about it and then how I was then eventually able to fly thanks to your help I might add, She now feels a little more relaxed after that talk and I told her there is a way to get her to fly, we just need to find it".

Jewel seductively smiled and gave him another kiss for which Blu lost himself to the pleasure and closed his eyes as Jewel held it for a moment. Once they separated Jewel seductively said "That is my Blu bird, being the caring and supportive father you are". Blu smiled and replied to her "Well I do my best Jewel". Jewel sighed as she had her wings wrapped around him "And your best is doing a great job". Blu smiled happily as Jewel unwrapped herself from him and sat herself up "Well we better get ready for the day now".

Blu agreed as he sat back up "And I was happy to get to spend 5 minutes back in bed with you just to give you a nice good morning call". Jewel smiled as she rolled her eyes "If only the kids weren't here right now Blu and I would do more than what I did a moment ago so consider yourself lucky". Blu smiled and said "Well I am not too sure if it is luck my beautiful Jewel". Jewel seductively smiled at him "I just know you are tempting me Blu". Blu teasingly smiled to her as they began their fresh new day and what would happen in it.

**Well there you have it. Another chapter gone, at least this one was not an emotional one. But Ohhh the Nightmare had Selene scared. Question is though: Was it true or just her imagination. Never mind that anyway. Thanks for reading and as always do review the chapter. See you next chapter.**


	8. Camp in

**Hello again people. The amount of reviews last chapter significantly dropped which did give me a cause for worry; Do please review as they encourage me to keep going. Let's press on.**

**Chapter 8: weather**

It was late afternoon in the jungle but it wasn't as normal as it would be as a series of clouds showing up across the sky. It isn't usual for clouds to be around countries like Brazil so everyone knows this can be one of those chances of a storm brewing. So usually everyone would close their windows and doors and prepare for the possibility of a bad storm.

For birds however that live in hollows would collect enough food to satisfy them for the next day and have to camp in their hollow for the next day or be caught out in the storm before reaching shelter. In their hollow Jewel and the kids were preparing themselves for the possible storm. Same as last time at least 6 months ago Jewel was using sticks and leaves to put a form of make shift barricade together with a hole in the middle so the bad weather and winds to follow wouldn't get in the hollow.

While the rest of the kids were all understanding as they had been in the first situation like this, Selene was very confused about what was happening. Her mom making a barrier and her dad out getting food to last tonight and tomorrow was very well confusing her "What are they doing and why are the sky covered". She had thought that as Jewel wrapped up another leaf and sighed "Done; now it is ready". She then laid the make shift barricade next to the entrance to the hollow and looked to the food corner to see that 4 mango's and 10 blackberries were placed. As they lived in a massive tree which supported a big hollow there was plenty of space.

Jewel looked outside to the see the clouds were covering the sky almost completely and leaped out and stood on the branch looking up and felt the tough winds blowing against her. The branch was moving as she did have a slight bit of trouble keeping her balance but since she had a good grip she was fine. She thought to herself "Come on Blu where are you". Selene approached and said "Mom what is going on". Jewel looked and panicked as she saw Selene approach and about to attempt to climb on the entrance "Selene stop right there".

Selene stopped and said "Why, is something wrong?" Jewel said a little seriously "Don't argue just do it, these winds are too dangerous for you". Selene was surprised by her mother's voice and backed up a little and felt a little worried as she hadn't heard her mother speak to her like that before. Jewel saw her daughter's reaction and said "I'm sorry Selene".

Jewel quickly hopped on the entrance "Come here Selene". Selene came forward and stood as Jewel knelt down "I didn't mean to shout, but when a storm hits. It is very dangerous to us birds so we have to stay inside as well as have enough food to keep us going for a bit". Selene nodded "So what is covering the sky". Jewel looked up out of the entrance to see the clouds and said "Those are clouds which will cover sky and are what are really causing the storm. It should be hitting fully soon, the wind is the first part of it". Selene looked up at the sky as the others came over to and Azul said "We haven't seen a storm since the last one". Jewel agreed "Yeah they happen every now and then each year, which was 6 months ago".

Selvey then spoke next "I remember it was a bad one, it stuck us in home for a day" Roxo made a comment after her "I didn't really like it". Jewel looked to them "Well it is either we stay in the hollow or we get soaked, can't fly due to being wet and a good chance of not making it back". The kids were all confused as Selene asked "Why is that mommy". Jewel looked outside and said "Well a storm is very dangerous and we have to be sheltered from it in our hollow and this barrier I made will keep the wind and any rain from getting in".

The kids all walked over and observed the barrier and Roxo made a comment "It is pretty cool mom". Jewel smiled but looked back outside "It is one way for us to stay warm". Suddenly Blu came flying into the hollow with two mangos in tow on his claws and one held onto by his beak. Blu immediately dropped them "The storm will hit soon; I won't have enough time to go for another run for the mangos".

Jewel nodded "It is okay Blu this is plenty for us. Shall I get the rest of the blackberries"? Blu then asked her "Have you made the barricade". Jewel nodded to him and he said "Alright, I will put these mangos in place". Jewel flew out and Blu begun pushing the mango's into the corner. Azul then asked him as he stood close "Is it tough to fly in that wind". Blu nodded "It wasn't easy, that was a strong wind especially when I was carrying the mangos back".

Blu then turned to his children and said "You mom though is a professional at flying, It will take a lot more than a wind like this to knock your mother out the sky". Selvey then asked him "Is she a better flyer then you?" Blu nodded "Yep she is, one of the best flyers I know". Selene then said "Really the best flyer". Blu nodded and happily said "Yes, the best, nothing will change that".

Suddenly they heard a bang outside which spooked the kids. Blu moved to the entrance and looked outside to see it was going darker even with the clouds in place. Blu looked to see Jewel flying back with a few blackberries in her claws and one in her beak. Blu made way as she dropped the berries in and landed next to Blu. She took the berry out of her beak and said "This will be enough. The storm will be here any moment". Blu looked outside to see the clouds intensifying a little.

Blu jumped onto the branch outside the entrance and studied around him as he felt the wind push against him but his grip was fine at the wind wasn't strong enough to truly push him so he was okay. Jewel then stood on the entrance and asked him "What is it Blu". Blu was looking into the sky at the clouds and he said "The storms here are vicious". Jewel looked to the clouds as well and was watching them as Blu said "Anything bird that doesn't find cover could certainly be killed if they went through this in a night's worth of time".

Suddenly another bang was heard and it made Blu jump a little as he looked into the direction of the bang. Since thunder was occurring, there was no doubt the storm was only minutes from truly beginning. Jewel then said "I can tell this storm will be a bad one, just like last time". Blu then answered her back "Worse than last time". Jewel then made a comment about the storm "Well at least the jungle will be a little greener after this storm passes".

Another bang occurred and a flash of lighting showed in the distance to the west. Blu looked at the lighting spike out and disappear in an instant. Blu then said "We better get ready now". Bu then turned around and made his way back inside the hollow and stood next to the entrance and they sat on the sides watching outside.

The kids came and sat with their parents as Jewel sat next to the barricade ready to put it up. Azul then said "Are we going to be stuck in tomorrow". Jewel looked to him and said "It looks like it will be that way". Blu then said "Well the most important thing is that we will have each other, during the storm that is what will really keep us going". Blu looked outside again and said "It is those birds that will spend the storm alone, I feel sorry for".

Jewel looked to the kids and smiled "I am sure the kids can come up with fun ways to pass the time while we wait in here". Roxo then said "Without flying it won't be easy". Selvey then said "Yeah and mom you're the best flyer, so won't you not like it". Jewel smiled to her and said "I don't think I am the bet flyer". Selene then intervened confused "But Dad said you are". Upon hearing that Jewel seductively smiled at Blu who was smiling at her "Oh did he now".

Blu made a smile at her and said "Just telling the truth Jewel". Jewel sighed at him and said "Your good, just some more years of experience and you'll be a professional in no time". Blu wasn't as sure as Jewel and he replied saying "If you say so Jewel". Another lightning lighted up and a bang came with it which was spooking the kids. Selene leaned against her mother "Mom, I'm afraid".

Jewel looked down to her and placed a wingtip on Selene's side and said "It is okay Selene, there is nothing…" Another lightning bolt pierced the sky in the distance with a bang which made everyone jump "Alright let's lock up". Everyone moved away from the entrance as Blu and Jewel lifted the make-shift barricade and placed it on the entrance to cover it excluding the hole in the middle.

Blu looked outside of the hole to see it was starting to rain a little bit but not the full strength of it yet "Remind me again, who taught you to make there sort of storm barricade". Jewel grinned at Blu's question "Dad taught me how to do it. Why do you ask?" Blu examined the barricade with the sticks all being stuck together by leaves being wrapped together. I must admit it is impressive".

Jewel smiled and pecked Blu's neck and said "Thank you my Blu bird". Blu then looked to the kids who were all waiting for their parents "Don't worry kids; this will keep us safe from the storm, though I can't guarantee it will be a peaceful sleep". Suddenly they heard to lightning bangs occur almost at the same time. Blu looked through the hole to see the rain picking up "That storm is intense and it only just started".

Jewel looked to the kids who were sat near the nest and she said "Do you want to have a blackberry". They all nodded and Blu and Jewel grinned to each other "Such hungry little kids. I'll do it". Blu walked over and picked up 4 blackberries in his wings. Once he did that he walked over to the kids and one by one handed them out with them all thanking their dad.

Once Selene received her blackberry Blu said to them "Alright enjoy your late night snake kids". Once that was heard the kids all digged into their snack as Blu walked back over and stood next to Jewel. She leaned against him and said "This storm will definitely keep us stuck in for tomorrow as well unless it dries up quick". Blu shook his head and said "Somehow I doubt that is going to happen".

Jewel nodded in agreement "I just hope everyone else is alright and they are all prepared for the storm as well". Blu nodded his head and calmed Jewel from the thought "I am sure they are, we won't have to worry about all of them". Jewel nuzzled Blu a little and then said "Well it goes without saying, the day after tomorrow we will be going outside and there is no way around that".

Blu grinned at Jewels comment and said to her "I don't think that was needed to be said, as I am pretty sure we were all thinking that". Jewel seductively smiled to Blu "Oh has it got something to do with me being the best flyer". Blu nudged her and she said "I'll take that as a yes then". Blu nodded to her comment and he said "Yes Jewel, you're like a falcon, as soon as you start flying we can't stop you".

Jewel sighed at his comment "I will take that as a compliment Blu". Blu looked to her saying "It was one Jewel". Jewel happily came and gave Blu a kiss on his cheek and then turned away "I think it is time we go to sleep now and try to sleep through the storm". Blu agreed as he saw the kids had finished their blackberries and said "Alright kids, time for bed. We have a storm to sleep through". The kids all nodded as Blu looked back outside to see the wind and rain had intensified.

Blu quickly took the spare leaf and covered up the hole on the make-shift barricade and then turned to join his family as they all settled themselves down. The kids usually took one half of the nest and wrapped up while Blu and Jewel cozied up on the other half. As the kids settled down and begun to slowly fall asleep Blu went and life down with Jewel lying against him.

As he lied down and settled in he could hear the rain as it was dropping on the tree. Jewel could as well and she said "Well at least we can stay warm tonight with the barricade in place". Blu agreed and then cuddled up against Jewel "Well let's get to sleep". The pair then shared a good night kiss before Jewel then leaned her head against Blu saying "Goodnight Blu". Blu returned the sentiment "Good night Jewel". Blu looked up still and thought to himself "Good night everyone". Blu then put his head down and closed his eyes to join everyone else in their sleep.

**Well, Selene's first taste of a storm and keeping them stuck in for the next day. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please do review as it helps me out and inspires me to keep going. Thank you.**


	9. Courage

**Hello again people. My worries over reviews have dropped a little but please keep it up as they do inspire me to continue writing. Anyway let's press on with another chapter.**

**Chapter 9: Courage**

It has been a couple of days since the storm had passed the jungle and Brazil. It take a while to dry up but now the jungle is greener and the vegetation is more beautiful than ever with the waters of the sky giving it all strength. Most animals would benefit from a storm as it does guarantee plenty of food and water for the next few months to come.

Outside their hollow, Blu and Jewel were spending the day outside with their kids with some guests. Asra, Ryte, Pearl, Lyra, Flo and Cortez were all visiting and since the storm everyone decided to take the opportunity to get to see each other. Jewel was sitting on the grass, with Lyra and Pearl with the kids all playing next to them excluding Selvey who sat with her mother.

Blu, Asra, Ryte and Cortez were all talking near the base of the tree. Ryte was saying "Well I think it is brilliant who a bit of rain can transform this place, don't you think". Asra agreed "Yeah it does look nice, more greener, I can see some of the grass and leaves still sparkling a little".

Cortez made a comment himself "But it isn't the most sparkling thing in this jungle". Blu was confused and he said "What is Cortez". Cortez sighed "Keep up Blu, what do we think are the most beautiful creatures in our forest". Cortez nudged his head towards the girls and Blu realised "Oh, yeah of course". Ryte sighed "Well Flo does make me feel happy". Cortez agreed "Yeah, Lyra has filled me up with happiness ever since I have met her". Ryte then said "Yeah the happiest I have ever seen you".

Bu then sighed and thought about Jewel "The year I have spent with my precious Jewel has been the best on I have ever had and I hope I can for the rest of my life". Ryte then made a comment "Yeah in more ways than one". Blu then looked curiously at Ryte and said "What are you getting at". Ryte looked to Cortez and nodded and Cortez understood now and then said in a suave voice "Yes, You love Jewel, very much don't you".

Blu nodded quickly to him "Yes". Ryte then approached him from the side "More than anything?" Blu nodded again as Cortez approached from the other side and said "That you are willing to express it greatly". Blu was left confused and looked from one and the other as they circled him "What are you two getting at?" Cortez made a little giggle "Well, you always like the treat her nicely don't you".

Blu finally caught on and remained his posture "No you will not". Ryte then had his turn and said "You are the Blu love machine". Blu began stuttering a little as he knew what they are getting at. Cortez laughed a little bit and continued "You love her so much; you want to express it greatly at night in privacy". Blu couldn't contain it anymore and formed a massive blush and covered his face with his wings. Immediately after that Cortez and Ryte laughed and shared a high five "And once again we succeed in making the blush machine show off his big red cheeks".

Blu hide his blush and he thought "Why do they do this to me? Why". Asra however was left confused "Erm I am lost here". Cortez then said "Well Blu blushes when comments are made…" Asra stopped him and said "I know that why are you doing that". Ryte then said "Well it is just a laugh, if Blu did have a problem with us doing it, we would stop it in an instant".

Blu managed to stop his blush "Well I wouldn't prefer it". The girls were all looking in their direction as they heard bits of it but not exactly what they were talking about and Lyra said "What are they doing to Blu". Jewel then answered her question as she held Selvey in her wings "I have no idea but by Blu blushing I assume it has something to do with me". Flo then asked her "Why is that". Jewel grinned and said "Oh he is such a blush machine; it makes him look so cute when he blushes".

Lyra then agreed in a different manner "Well that is my little brother. Cortez acts not to different to Blu and does Blush at stuff, but nowhere near as much as Blu does". Flo then said "Well I haven't seen Ryte blush much". Jewel then turned to Flo and said "Speaking of you two, I am still surprised you two are mates yet".

Flo thought and said "Well we just haven't really found the correct time to think about it yet". Pearl then quickly said "When is the perfect time Flo? What's holding you up"? Flo looked down and said "I don't know I just haven't really thought about it yet". Jewel then said "Your one to talk Pearl, when will you find someone". Pearl looked down and looked a little less cheerful "I don't know Jewel". Flo then sympathetically said "Pearl if you don't get over what happened you will never find happiness in your life. Time to move on".

Pearl looked down and sadly said "I don't know if I can, after what he did to me". Jewel then said "Pearl, you should consider giving a chance, look at me and Blu, and how happy we are, we have each other, a home". She then cuddled Selvey a little as she said "And our 4 beautiful children". Selvey made a smile as Pearl took that in and looked to see Azul, Selene and Roxo playing together.

Pearl then looked to the boys who were all having a laugh together and she formed a weak smile "I guess Jewel". Jewel smiled at her "Result, now the question is: Who". Pearl was not sure how to answer and Lyra said to her "What about Asra". Pearl looked up and then looked at Asra who was talking to Cortez. Pearl then looked back and said "I don't know he does seem like a nice guy but". Flo stopped her "No buts. You said it; he is a nice guy so go on a date with him".

Pearl not knowing how to answer that question sighed. While they were talking a similar conversation was underway with the boys with Cortez saying "While I admit she is still reeling, why not ask her out Asra, to the club or something". Asra nodded and said "I would but I am worried she will say no or something like that". Cortez then said to him "You won't know until you try, will you". Asra thought about and looked to Blu "Blu help a brother out, how did you ask Jewel".

Blu quickly shook his head "I didn't it just happened and we started dating". Asra sighed and said "What about when you became mates". Blu shook his head again "Jewel asked the question on that one I am afraid". Asra sighed heavily and said "Thanks for the help". Ryte then stood behind "No more excuses, get over there and ask her".

Asra was struggling to make an answer and Cortez grabbed his wing "Come on, let's set you up with a date". Ryte pushed him from behind and they dragged him off "Hey, stop it guys, come on, Blu a little help here". Blu held his wings up and said "sorry Asra, but I'm not getting involved her". Asra then said back to him "Thanks a lot".

Cortez and Ryte pushed him and he looked back to them "Go Asra, ask her". Asra looked to Pearl and back and sighed "Alright, but you owe me after this". Blu joined Cortez ad Ryte and Cortez happily said "He's going to do it". The three watched as Asra slowly passed towards the girls and Blu watched on in a normal manner while Cortez and Ryte were both curious.

Jewel and Lyra were still laying into Pearl about her love life "Come on Pearl, you have spent too much time being miserable, time to look forward and enjoy life again". Pearl looked at Jewel and said "Urgh, alright, I will try to, is that good enough". Jewel nodded and said "Now that is the cheerful sister I know". Pearl made a smile to her sister "Thanks Jewel".

Then Asra stopped close to them and said out "Pearl". Everyone looked to see Asra standing close and Flo whispered to her "Now is your chance Pearl, go". Pearl then said "Yes Asra". Asra quickly said "Mind If I speak to you". Pearl smiled and said "Sure". Pearl began walking towards him as they both had a little distance. Asra looked to see them all staring behind him "Do you mind?"

Cortez made a small laugh "oh". Cortez made a little teasing whistle which and Jewel, Flo and Lyra all looked at the boys and Blu and Ryte immediately pointed at Cortez who looked at them both and Lyra glared at him a little. Cortez then looked to the pair and said "Cheers guys, I can tell Lyra will be having words after this". Blu and Ryte smiled as Ryte said "You have it coming". Pearl finished approaching and said to Asra "What is it Asra".

Asra thought a little before saying and said loud enough for Pearl to hear but just enough for everyone else "Erm… I was wondering if… you would like to go to the club sometime as I would". Asra stuttered a moment and Lyra was thinking "Come on Asra say it. Say it". Asra then said "As I would like to get to know you a lot better than I already have". Ryte then whispered to Blu and Cortez "Not the best way to put it but it will do". Blu then butted in to that and said "I think it was good. Probably how I would have said it if I met Jewel in this way".

Pearl hesitated for a moment as she was of two minds still. She looked to her sister who seriously nodded and whispered "What are you waiting for Say yes". Pearl finally made up her mind and smiled at Asra "Sure Asra, I'd like that". Jewel, Cortez and Lyra all sighed in relief as Asra smiled happily "Great, when would you like to".

Pearl finally putting on a brave face said "We can go now if you want". Asra got a little excited and said to her "Great shall we go then". Pearl nodded and turned to Jewel and the girls and said "I assume you heard all that and know where we are going". Jewel nodded "Sorry, go and enjoy yourself, both of you". Asra then came and stood next to Pearl who was still having a tiny bit of doubt but nodded "alright we will see you in a bit".

Everyone then said their goodbyes to them as Pearl looked to Asra and he nodded and they both immediately beat their wings and flew into the air off on their date. Everyone watched to see them fly off. Once they were out of sight and earshot almost all of them cheered with Cortez saying "Ah, finally at last. Have we been blessed"?

Jewel sighed as Blu came over to her as she said to him "Glad to see that was a success". Everyone came together and sat in their couples as they sat close to the base of Blu and Jewel's tree. Cortez said "I never thought we would see this day with Pearl. Six years since she last went this far. Finally a result". Blu then interrupted "Well I hate to be a party pooper but have we overlooked something".

Everyone looked at him and Lyra asked him "What have we missed". Blu then said "Well doesn't the date have to go well first before we can officially celebrate". Jewel sighed and said to Blu "Blu don't think that of course it will go well". Blu nodded "Yeah, sorry, but I am happy to see we finally got to see them fly off on a date". Ryte then said "I approve because I have been getting to know Asra and he is a nice guy, had some good laughs with him".

Cortez then blew it down a little "Well that is what we thought about Dez but look where that went". Lyra then interrupted "Now I know what he is like from what you described this Dez character to be but I have been stuck with Asra for my entire life and I can say Asra is not bad, he is a fighter and a caring brother. We have spent most of our lives in Cyro's prison". Everyone stopped as Lyra looked a little upset.

Cortez then came and wrapped a wing around Lyra and said "I'm sorry Lyra, It is just…" Lyra quickly stopped him "It is okay I know what you meant but Asra is a nice person, he cares for his friends and family". Cortez nodded "I know, Lyra". Jewel then said "Anyway now that they are off on a date we can relax".

Azul, Selene and Roxo were now a little bored of playing around and decided to join their parents. Selene came and sat in front of Blu as Azul sat on his leg and Blu then held him in his wings and Roxo sat in between them.

Flo smiled at them and said "I do see they are all doing well". Jewel smiled and looked to them all "Yes they are. They are all getting stronger". Lyra then looked to Blu and said "How is it going with Selene". Blu then said "Well I am spending some time each day helping Selene to try and better control her wing and try to flap it properly. It hasn't done much yet but it is early yet so I am positive it will go well soon".

Selene looked down and she looked to her wing "I wish I was able to fly now though". Everyone looked sympathetic to her and Blu said "Selene, don't worry Like I said, I will go as long as I have to get you to fly, but we don't want to work your wing too much until we know it can take it yet". Selene nodded and Lyra whispered to Cortez "The Poor girl". Cortez nodded in agreement "Yeah I know, Blu is being great for her though". Lyra agreed with him as they continued.

A few minutes later elsewhere outside the entrance to the club Asra and Pearl arrived and had landed and were stood outside. For his first date Asra was nervous as he had no experience while Pearl was not so she knew but it wasn't as easy as it sounded. Asra then decided to lead and said "Shall we go in now". Pearl nodded "Sure". Asra then stepped forward with Pearl following his lead, as soon as they entered they found themselves in the main area where as usual the music was kicking off but with it still being day there weren't too many birds but were at least a few dozen. Asra then led Pearl over to the bar to see Drake waiting "Hey Drake".

Drake saw them and smiled "Ah, Asra, Pearl, good to see you both". Pearl smiled as she stood next to Asra and said "You as well Drake". Drake got to business and said "What bring you two here". Asra then said "Well…we…urm". Pearl did smile at Asra finding the right words and said "We are here on a date". Drake raised his eye brows "Really, well what can I get you two". Asra was surprised Pearl said that but dropped it and said "Well I don't want to get loopy so can I have a fruit cocktail". Pearl then said "Make that two please". Drake nodded "Coming right up".

As drake went to prepare their drinks Asra looked around "Haven't been round here much but this place is incredible". Pearl agreed "Yeah it is, I haven't been here too much either, but I find it amazing, a dance floor, a bar which actually serves drinks, very strange for birds but it works and a place to have fun, I must admit the birds who made this place are brilliant". Drake said "Well I am one of those birds".

Asra then said "Well you did a great job". Drake finished preparing and brought the over and handed them out "Here you go". They both thanked Drake and he said "Your welcome enjoy". As drake went to serve another pair the pair both took a sip of their drinks and Asra turned to Pearl and said "So have you been with Blu and Jewel all this time". Pearl stopped drinking and said "Well we actually came across them as you remember Jewel was separated from us for a few years".

Asra nodded to her "Yeah I heard about that". Pearl continued "Well not far from a year ago we discovered them and well we moved into the jungle here and well it is like home now". Asra then asked another question "Are you happy here". Pearl nodded to him "Yeah it has been nice here". Asra said "Well in the 5 months I have been here, I have liked it, never been used to this life really".

Pearl then asked him out of curiosity "Why is that". Asra looked down and said "Well ever since I have been 10 which is 8 years ago I have lived in Cyro's prison for that long". Pearl looked away a little as she remembered finding them when they went to find Blu and Jewel in the Asylum 5 months ago "I'm sorry".

Asra shook his head "No need to be, it is behind me now, Anyway before all that I was mainly travelling with Lyra all over the continent ever since we were separated from Blu and our parents seeing if we could find them. But I was two when it happened and when I turned 4 we gave up and we decided we had to fend for ourselves and well did the best we could".

Pearl then was a little sympathetic to Asra "Well it sounds tough to me". Asra nodded but smiled "Well I guess you could say I have seen plenty of action in my time then". Pearl made a small laugh and said "I guess you have, I haven't really, I have really spent my life with my family, just going around when we feel like it and seeing friends. You know what's usually normal".

Asra then asked curiously "Well I am pretty sure you have had some interesting parts to it". Pearl looked to him "Oh, Yeah sure, I guess I have a bit just not so much". Asra then said "Really because you seem to have a lot of fun with Jewel, Blu and Cortez". Pearl nodded "Yeah, they are great but you know just not the best bit". Pearl then said "Well I guess it is nice".

Asra then said to her "Just to be sure though, these few months have been the best for me though but you know just then before we came here was a bit embarrassing". Pearl agreed with him "Yeah, them all watching expecting something big, I am glad you asked me to this as I couldn't take having all eyes on me much longer". Asra agreed complety "I'm with you there they were relentless except Blu who was staying out of it and all staring, couldn't wait to get away to be honest".

They both laughed together a little together and Pearl said to him "Seriously though, thanks for inviting me here, I am liking it here, Glad to get away from everyone for a bit". Asra smiled and nodded "Your welcome Pearl". They both smiled to each other for a few seconds and they took another bit on their drinks. Pearl was feeling happy and excited a little now and thought "Maybe Jewel, Flo and Lyra were right after all. I just had to start trusting again".

Suddenly Drake came along and said to Asra "Asra can I borrow you for a minute, just need held moving something". Asra put the drink down and said "Sure, do you mind Pearl". Pearl nodded and said "Sure, I'll be right here". Asra then walked around and went to Drake and Pearl smiled while watching him go.

She returned to her drink and was finishing it off and thought to herself "He is nice, maybe this might be a turn around after all". As she finished she heard a voice behind her "Well look who it is". That voice made Pearl freeze into a trance upon hearing it. She slowly turned around to see who it was and said "What do you want?"

The bird was revealed to be Dez who smiled at her "Well, fancy meeting you here Pearl". As he stepped forward Pearl repeated in a more scared voice "What do you want?" Dez sighed to her and said "What is wrong with trying to be friendly". Pearl said to him "I don't want anything to do with you".

Dez then acted Suave to her and said "Awww well that is a shame, I want everything to do with you". Pearl stuttered as Dez said "Anymore thoughts to what I said ages again". Pearl simply shook her head in fright and Dez said to her "Well, nothing's changed, still stuck with your feelings". Pearl backed up a little bit and shook her head.

Dez looked down and said "Don't be silly Pearl, you know what you want: Me". Pearl shook her head at him "I don't you anywhere near me". Dez then said "Now you're being unreasonable". He took his wings and touched hers and she quickly swatted away "Don't you touch me, you filth".

Dez grinned "Like I said, eventually you will want me back and then we will have such a great time together, it will be beyond your wildest dreams". Pear became scared at his presence. Asra came back around with Dez saying "Thanks for the help Asra". Asra nodded "No problem at all ". Asra looked and saw Pearl looking scared and he looked worried until he saw Dez making advances on her. "Just leave me alone, you monster".

Asra quickly rushed forward towards them as Dez said to Pearl "You will come crawling back…" Before he could finish Asra came and pushed him back from her "Hey leave her alone". Dez glared at Asra and said "Who the hell are you, stick your beak out". Asra then said back to him "Pearl, is here with me. Who do you think you are"?

Dez then said "I think you want to watch your tone". Asra then said "Or what, Pearl has done nothing to you so leave her alone". Dez then said to him "Or what, Talk me to death". Pearl then said "Leave it Asra, he isn't worth it. Dez is a piece of filth". Upon hearing that name Asra looked to him "So you're Dez. The one who used her".

Dez smiled and said "I see you I am popular. What else has she said"? Asra glared at him and said "That you are scum. Birds like you make me sick". Dez moved forward and glared into his face "You want to think about who you're talking to Asra". Asra then moved forward on him "And you want to leave her alone, you have made her life a hell. If you try anything, you will have me to answer to".

Dez backed up a little and said to Pearl "Your standards have dropped heavily Pearl". Pearl then angrily said "From the 5 months I have known Asra, he is 100 times more of a man and a bird then you will ever be". Dez totted at her and said "Whatever, the stink here is bad". Dez then turned and walked off. Pearl then felt a little upset and looked down a little and Asra turned around and place a wing on her side "Are you alright Pearl".

Pearl looked up to him and nodded "Yeah, I will be". Asra made a suggestion to her "You want to go outside". Pearl nodded and Asra led her towards the entrance as she was thinking of how Asra protected her from Dez and she felt extremely grateful to him. Once they stepped outside Pearl took in a breath and Asra stood right next to her "Are you okay". Pearl nodded and smiled to him "Thank you Asra, for helping me there".

Asra nodded and smiled back "He had no right to do that; I can see why everyone else despises him. He is a nasty piece of work and he won't trouble you anymore". Pearl felt touched by that and pushed herself into a hug saying "Thank you, no one has ever stood up for me like that before". Asra was left surprised but accepted it and smiled to himself.

Once they separated Pearl looked into his eyes as if she was debating something. Asra was left waiting as he was waiting for her to suggest something. Pearl finally letting go of all her fear and doubt moved herself and pressed her beak against Asra's. He was at first held in complete shock but eventually the new feelings sinked in and he relaxed. While it was new it felt loving and happy to him and passionate. Pearl felt the same but she upon realising what happened she quickly moved herself back and said "I'm sorry Asra, I shouldn't have done that".

Asra shook his head "It is okay, I didn't mind". After that they both gazed into each other's eyes for a moment and they both came together and held each other in another kiss after another in a slow pace. Exploring these now found feelings between each other. A new sense of relief and happiness fell on the pair. Eventually after they separated they smiled to each other and Pearl "Shall we head back to the others now". Asra nodded "Yeah lets head back".

A few minutes later after they arrived back Asra was laying out what had happened to Blu, Jewel, Flo, Lyra, Ryte and Cortez with Pearl sat next to him "So when I came back from helping Drake I saw Dez making advances on Pearl who was scared". Pearl nodded in agreement and looked down "I was scares". Cortez then said "I wish I had beaten him to the ground ages ago". Asra continued "So I stepped in pushed him away and defended Pearl and sent him off. Then I took Pearl outside to help Pearl calm down.

Lyra smiled to him "Well that was very good of you Asra". Asra then said "Well she then hugged me to thank me for helping her and then she did something I didn't think would happen". Blu then said "What". Pearl then blushed a little and said "I kissed him". Ryte then went "Wah ho ho. That didn't take long. Get in there Asra".

Asra formed a slight blush as Blu and Jewel looked to each other and smiled as Pearl said "Well then I apologized and he stopped me and then well I don't think we need to explain". Jewel then said "Well are you two official now then". Asra was hesitant but finally free of her doubt and fear she nodded "Yeah, we are".

Asra nodded and Lyra said "Well we are happy for you". Jewel happily said "You now look like my cheerful sister again". Cortez then said to them "Well that didn't take long did it". Ryte then said "They aren't first though to fastest relationship starters, Blu and Jewel hold that title".

Flo agreed "Yeah that's true, they kissed and then started their relationship without even going on a date". Jewel then said back "Well we fell in love, it is how it works for everyone". Blu stood by her "Yep, and I wouldn't change it at all". Jewel smiled and leaned against Blu as the macaws were all in high spirits now after a successful day.

**Well, the feelings between Asra and Lyra have now blossomed and Pearl has finally freed herself of her doubt and depression and reverted to being happy. Fasten your seat belts everyone as the next chapter after this and the couple after that is sure to get you jumping off the chair. See you next chapter.**


	10. A New Macaw

**Hello again guys, now this is an important part of the story I have been waiting to write up and I am now excited for it as it will mark a turning point for some of our characters. That aside the first 10 chapters of the last chapter of the Life Sega is now finished when you reach the bottom of this chapter.**

**Chapter 10: A New Macaw**

Blu was outside the hollow with Selene doing some flying training while the rest of them sat in or on the entrance of the hollow. Blu had Selene beside him as he said "Okay Selene stretch out you wings". Selene nodded and unfurled her wings out and Blu looked at her left wing and smiled and then dropped a little as her right wing wasn't expanded out fully and he said "Selene extend out your right wing fully".

Selene looked to him and tensed up a little bit as she shifted her right wing and it was fully unwrapped and in the correct position and Blu smiled to her "Good now let's start with some calm flapping, nice and slow to warm up". Selene leaned forward and begun to flap her wings slowly as her dad is indicating. "Good Selene, Let's keep it like this for a moment and then we will see if you can go faster".

Jewel was watching and smiled to see the commitment Blu was making to help their daughter be able to fly. Jewel turned to see their other children in the hollow taking it easy for a change as they were always excited. "So what are you three up to today"? Azul looked to Jewel and said to her "Talking at the moment". Jewel was a little surprised and said "Really I thought you would be a little more outside going then this".

Selvey then asked her "Do we have to be outside". Jewel quickly shook her head "Oh no, your dad and I have no problem with how you want to spend your time". Azul said to them out of curiosity "So is life always going to be like this, fun". Jewel shook her head to them "No it won't always be like this, eventually you will become older and then you will start learning the lessons of life but we will leave it like that for now".

The kids were curious but they decided to leave it as they knew their mother would not go into further detail as they say they are too young to need to know fully yet. The kids were never bothered by this though truth to their parents they were too young and did act it a little as they were more interested in what was currently happening.

Jewel sat next to them and she said "Well I guess though we have plenty of time on our hands though I guess for you three to play". Roxo smiled and said to her "Can we have lunch yet mom". Jewel thought about it and said "In a bit let's wait for your dad and your sister to finish their flying training first and then we can".

Azul then asked her mother out of curiosity "So when will Selene be flying with us". Jewel wanted to answer that in a happy manner but she looked down with a look of sadness in her eye and she said "We don't know yet but we do know why it is happening and your dad is helping her try to manage to beat it but it isn't as easy as that I'm afraid". Selvey then walked over and sat next to her mom "Will she fly with us?" Jewel quick to eliminate the kid's fears said to them "Yes she will fly with us eventually we just need to be patient and give her wing time to get better and she will be up with us in no time".

She could hear Blu encouraging Selene outside "Go Selene, flap for as long as you can now and we will see how that does". She looked outside to see Selene flapping her wings as quick as she could while on the branch. Selene looked like she was struggling a little as Blu encourage her "You're doing great Selene just a little longer". Selene managed to hold on for another minute but her right wing eventually gave in and she lost control of it and it wrapped in a little and Selene couldn't move it much.

Selene then stopped her other wing and she looked at her good wing and she said "Am I ever going to fly". Now regaining control due to being on the branch she wrapped up her right wing. Blu then smiled to her "We are making progress Selene". Selene looked to Blu curious and she said "Really dad". Blu nodded in confidence "Yes Selene, you lasted a lot longer then you did last time, so we must be on the right path".

Hearing that made Selene smile a little and said "Thanks Dad". Blu looked to see Jewel at the entrance who gave him a wink and Blu made a smile at her and he said to Selene "Shall we go and have some lunch now Selene". Selene agreed with the idea and made her way to the entrance of the hollow. Blu followed her as she made her way inside and he stepped next to Jewel and he said to the kids "Alright help yourself to some lunch".

That was like music to the kid's ears as they made their way over and grabbed a black berry each and didn't waste any time digging into them. Selene held hers and looked to it for a second before she started eating. Blu and Jewel both watched their kids eating. Jewel then gave Blu a peck on his neck and he looked to her and she said "That is for being very supportive and helpful to Selene. Thanks to you she is taking it a lot better than I am sure she would have".

Blu felt touched by hearing that and said "Well I am just doing what I can for my daughter". Jewel then draped a wing on him and said "Well you are doing a very good job of it". Blu smiled and said to her "Thank you Jewel". Jewel then gave Blu another peck and she then suggested to him "While these have their lunch shall we sit outside for a bit".

Blu nodded his head to her and said "Yeah of course". Blu and Jewel quickly made their way outside the hollow and they both sat together outside in the sun on the branch and they both enjoyed the nice warm and nice weather as they sat together. Blu then made a comment "I like the weather here". Jewel agreed with his comment "Yeah, nice and warm for us to live in all year round. Just not as warm around winter".

Blu looked to her "Well when I lived in Minnesota this kind of weather didn't exist. It could be sunny but nowhere near this level, mainly cold". Jewel smiled to him and said "Well you won't have to be put through that nasty cold weather ever again, for now on it is nice and refreshing weather with lots of sun but the rare occasion of a storm". Blu remembered the last storm a week ago and said "Yeah that one a week ago was an intense storm".

Jewel looked to Blu and smiled "At least they are a rare occasion so we don't have to put up with it too much at least". Blu agreed with her and replied to her "That is a good thing, and we can spend a lot of time outside and see everyone whenever we want just when it is okay". Jewel sighed and rolled her eyes and said "Of course Blu when it is okay".

Suddenly though they heard leaves moving in a bush below them close to where the blackberries are and they both fixed their eyes in the direction ready to track a single strand of movement they could see. They looked around the bush to see if they could see anything but nothing seemed suspicious as they looked around every leaf and Blu said "Must have imagined it". Jewel then said "Doubt it as I heard it as well". Blu looked to her and back and assumed to her "It was probably the wind causing the leaves to move". Jewel thought about it and nudged her head and said "I guess".

They were about to relax until they heard the same sound of the bush rattling again. Blu stood up and looked again and Jewel stayed seated while she looked. Suddenly the saw the bush rattle again which invoked the pairs suspicion that something was in the bush. "Do you think I should check it out"? Jewel shook her head at him and she said "No wait here, at a safe distance as if there is something in the bush we have to be careful".

Suddenly they saw the bush rattle again but more over to the right and then a blue wing appeared from the right side as it was clear that a bird was behind the bush instead of in it. They both looked to see a bird emerge from the side and were moving slowly. She looked distinctively blue and by her judgment Blu and Jewel saw her as familiar "Blu do we know her". Blu shook his head and said "No but she might be a Blue macaw, she looks like one. Could she be Lyra as she looks similar"?

Jewel shook her head "No that isn't Lyra but let's go find out". As they stood up the mysterious bird leaned a wing on her side in pain and Blu looked closer to see she had sustained a cut on her side close to her leg. Blu saw this and said "She is hurt". Suddenly another bird showed up and landed behind her and said in a sly voice "There you are Carly". The female turned to see the male who was revealed to be a hyacinth macaw. "Just leave me alone, I haven't done anything to you".

The male slyly said "What is wrong with getting to know you better Carly". The female identified as Carly said "after you did this to me now leave me alone". Blu and Jewel observed as the male approached and grabbed her by her wings "No, we will be spending time together and that I what we will do". Blu and Jewel felt they had to intervene and they flew down as Carly said "Just leave me alone, I have done nothing to you". Blu and Jewel quickly landed close to them and Jewel said out "Hey what's going on here".

The male looked to them and back "Why don't you two fly off somewhere, this has nothing to do with you". Carly then said "I'll be fine, I can handle him". Jewel crossed her wings and said "Not from where I am standing, why don't you leave her alone". The male released Carly and approached the pair and stood in front of them and looked to Blu "I think you need to control your mate, pal".

Blu then said "I don't think so, why don't you leave her alone and this ends now". The male squared up to Blu "Who do you think you are; scram before I rearrange your beak". Blu then said back to him "Someone who comes to someone's help when they need it and I think that is now, and I am not moving". Jewel came to his side and said "Why don't you go and do one, before it is me who will need to rearrange your beak and maybe your wings while I am at it". The male looked to Jewel and back to Blu before he decided that numbers would win here and backed up "Whatever". The male eyed Carly before he walked past and took off heading away".

Carly looked to the two macaws and smiled "Thank you for helping me". Blu and Jewel nodded "It is okay, are you okay, you look hurt". Carly looked to her wound and said "Oh I am fine, I can walk it off". Blu then said to her "Are you sure, it looks bad, a healthy leaf can heal that quickly". Carly shook her head and tried to move but the pain made her fall to her knee and Jewel said "Let's look at that wound".

Carly then asked out of curiosity "Why help me, a complete stranger". Blu and Jewel looked to each other as they stood next to Carly "Because we feel that we need to look out for our own kind". Carly looked up curious "Own kind. Are you saying your…blue macaws"? Blu and Jewel both nodded "Yes we are, my name is Blu and this is my mate Jewel".

Jewel nodded as well and Carly looked up to them "I'm Carly. I thought I was the only one left of my kind". Jewel shook her head "Let's get a leaf for you. We can help you". Carly reconsidered and said "Alright, thanks: Blu, Jewel". They both nodded and Jewel went to collect a leaf and Carly asked Blu a question "So how many of us are there". Blu thought and he said "Well, counting, me, Jewel, the kids and everyone else excluding you is 12".

Carly was surprised and said "Really, I never thought there were still so many of us". Jewel returned with a leaf Carly accepted it "Thanks". Carly then applied the leaf to her wound and applied pressure to it with her wing and she sat down "That will seal the wound and start its healing". Carly smiled to them and got back on subject "So where are the rest of our kind that are here". Blu and Jewel said "Well everyone else is around in the jungle while our kids are in the hollow".

Carly then was curious "You have children". Blu nodded happily "Yes they are beautiful". Jewel looked up and said "I think they need to get some fresh air, I will bring them out". Jewel then unwrapped her wings and went to collect the kids". Blu looked in the direction the male left and said to Carly "So who was that male that attacked you". Carly looked down and said "I met him when I came here, he developed a crush within minutes of meeting and wouldn't leave me alone after that".

Blu was a little disgusted by the male's intentions but ignored it and then said "Came here, I assume you have been travelling". Carly nodded and said to him "Yeah I have been travelling for the last 16 years searching for a meaning to my life". Before anything else could be done Jewel came flying down with Selene on her back and the rest of the kids flying down with her. Once they landed Azul saw Carly and said "Who is she Dad".

Selvey then asked "Is she another one of family we haven't met". Roxo also asked a question "Is she someone we can play with when she visits". Carly felt a sign of cheerfulness when she saw the chicks. As if she had personal experience a little "They do look beautiful". Blu and Jewel smiled as Blu said "Thanks Carly".

Jewel then said "No this is a new friend we have met, her name is Carly". Selene walked up and said "Nice to meet you ma'am". Carly stood up and smiled down to her "You as well little one, you all can call me Carly". Roxo and Selvey also said their hello's to her as well. But Carly was thrown off a little when she saw Azul. She studied the chick as if she had seen him before and thought "Why does this one look familiar to me".

Jewel noticed her look and said "Carly, you okay". Carly snapped out of it and nodded "Yeah, just had a thought". Carly looked to the chick and said "And what might your name be little one". Azul smiled to her "My name is Azul. Nice to meet you". Carly made a smile while still keeping her thought "That is a nice name".

Blu then said "So why have you been travelling for the past 16 years?" Carly looked down and said "I would rather not say with these little ones here". Blu and Jewel understood and said to them "Hey kids why don't you all go play for a bit while we talk to Carly. If you need us we will be right here". The kids all agreed and went off to play together nearby and then Blu said "If you don't want to say it is okay". Carly shook her head and said "No it is okay, I have left it in the past. Basically the reason I started travelling was because 16 years ago I had lost everything that I loved and cared for. I couldn't take it so I left to journey and find a new meaning. I had assumed I was the last of my kind".

Jewel then asked her "By everything you mean". Carly nodded as she looked down "Yes my family. I lost them to cruel fate". Blu then said out of sympathy "We are sorry to hear that Carly". Carly shook her head "it is okay, it still haunts me but it was a long time ago". Carly then said to them "I have been searching for 16 years for a place to call home, I don't know where it is still but knowing there are more Blue macaws exist warms my heart".

Blu and Jewel nodded "Why not make a home near Rio". Carly was curious "Why here". Jewel smiled and happily said "The jungle here is beautiful and calm and a great place to live". Carly thought about it and said "Well anything could happen to be honest". Blu and Jewel could easily tell this bird they met is over her 40's and was close to the age of Jonas and Azura.

Carly then looked behind them and looked up to the sky "I don't know it is a lot of thinking for me to do to be honest". Suddenly the group heard a voice "Hey Blu, Jewel". Suddenly they saw Asra and Lyra flying in and the pair landed next to Blu and Jewel "Hey how you two doing". Asra and Lyra smiled to the pair and said "Great, we came to see how our little brother is doing".

Blu sighed again "For the last time I am not little". Asra sighed and said "I know but we are older so that is why we say that anyway how are things". Jewel then said "Well we have just met someone you should meet". Carly stood there waiting and Lyra noticed her and looked to her "Who is this, is she a Blue macaw". Everyone looked and as soon as Asra looked his face turned to horror "Meet Carly, we just meet her a moment ago, she is a Blue macaw".

Lyra smiled and said to her "Nice to meet you Carly. You new here". Carly nodded "Nice to meet you as well, yeah I came here 2 days ago from a long journey and meet these two today, I am glad to see more blue macaws around". Before anything else could be said they heard Asra say "You".

Everyone looked to him as the kids were playing close to them and had moved to join them and Carly said "Have we met before". Asra stepped forward "It may have been 16 years, but I would never forget your face, after what you did". Everyone was confused and Carly said "You must have me mistaken". Carly was though suspicious as Lyra said "What's wrong Asra". Upon hearing that name Carly was shocked as well "Asra?"

Blu, Jewel and Lyra were all lost in this and Lyra said "I'm sorry can someone explain what is going on here". Asra looked down and said "You wouldn't remember Lyra or you Blu". Carly was even more shocked "Lyra as well". Blu stepped forward "Asra how do you know Carly". Asra looked down and turned to him "It is time you knew the truth Blu of what happened 16 years ago".

Blu looked to Carly as Asra said as he turned back to Carly and glared at her "Lyra, Blu, it may be 16 years ago but I would never forget her". Everyone was wondering what was going on and Blu turned to Asra "Blu… she is". Blu then stopped him "Who is she". Asra looked to him and then glared at her "She is our mother"

**Ohhhhh, another cliff-hanger, I bet no one was expecting this. I bet people are thinking this will play out similar to Jewel's family and I promise you that can't be further from the truth. Stay tuned to what is going to happen next. Please review and see you next chapter.**


	11. Feelings

**Hello guys and girls. Sorry for not updating in a bit I just wanted to update the other story I am doing right now for a little bit so apologies for the delay. Anyway let's get back to the story. How does everyone deal with the thought of Blu, Asra and Lyra's mother turning up? Let's find out. As always love you all for the reviews keep it up, it makes me happy.**

**Chapter 11: Feelings**

At this precise moment in time Blu feels like all logic for him has just been turned upside down. As if his world has changed for good upon hearing those 3 words come out of Asra's beak which has made him lose all sense of thought for a few moments and daze of in contemplation of the situation which is unfolding directly in front of him and his entire family.

It would be life changing for someone as young as his children but for him it could pretty much be a slap to the face upon the revelation of the Mystery Blue macaw named Carly who fits the age has been identified by his brother Asra as his mother. The very one who he believed to have been dead ever since being in Minnesota and it was apparently confirmed by Asra but now it has all been in question.

Carly was also at a loss of words to reveal her 3 offspring are revealed to be alive after all this time has brought a sense of shock but relief at the same time but it couldn't be the same for Asra who was distraught and angry for a reason. Blu finally was able to form a sentence in his beak as Jewel wrapped her wings around Blu to comfort him "You…You are… our… mother".

Carly while shocked nodded "I thought you were all killed that long time ago. Even now I had still refused to believe it but now I don't know what to say". Asra then spitefully said "Trying to make up some excuse". Lyra looked to him in confusement "I don't know what to say or do right now if I be honest". Carly agreed with her "I stopped believing that happiness exists ever since I lost you all".

Asra then said "Well as if you deserve it". Lyra then said "Asra". Blu looked to Jewel who stroked his beak "Are you okay". Blu hesitated but looked to Carly and asked one simple question "Where have you been, all this time, where". Asra then said "What she always does, not caring for anything at all". Lyra looked to him "Asra what are you talking about".

Asra glared to her while Carly said "Searching for a reason to live after I lost all of you and your father". Asra then said "Is that how you explain what you did?" Lyra then glared at him "Asra what are you talking about, she went missing". Asra then said "No she had abandoned the three of us".

Lyra, Blu and Jewel all gasped as the kids were all looking confused at the adults. Lyra looked to her mother and said "Is that true". Carly quickly shook her head "No that is not true I never abandoned any of you". Asra nodded "Yes you did, that is exactly what you did, don't even try to lie, it is because of you and our dad that we all got separated from each other".

Blu was confused and shocked while Carly said "What do you mean". Asra then said "Lyra went to go look for you on that day and I went to get her back while Blu was left all alone only being a couple of months old. He then got kidnapped by smugglers and was sent to America while me and Lyra were stuck trying to survive until we were captured ourselves by a psycho bird that tortured and imprisoned us for years until over half a year ago when all of us were reunited.

Carly was distraught to hear those things and held a wing on her face and leaned forward "And feeling sorry for us won't change it". Carly then sat down and said "Do you want to know what happened that day". Asra sighed and said "Humour me". Lyra elbowed hi and said "Let her speak". Blu and Jewel sat down together and they all listened as Carly collected her thoughts and said to them "On that day yesterday your father had went out to collect food for us all, and when he didn't return I got worried but went to collect food for us as well we didn't have any other choice".

Lyra then said "Go on". Carly nodded to her and continued "That day well I got sick with worry and went to look around the nearby area for your father and it searched for a few minutes to bring him home but I had no luck and as I prepared to return home to you all, I got attacked by a bird and I was knocked out I believe". Blu and Jewel and Lyra all worried while Asra wasn't buying it "When I came to it was midday and I was in a bush, then I quickly went home to find all the birds in the vicinity had vanished from sight as if it was a ghost town and when I looked in the hollow none of you were there and I saw damage on the grass and trees".

Carly was beginning to have tears form in her eyes but she composed herself and continued with the story "When I couldn't find you I literally begun searching for all of you to try to find out if you were alive or not. I asked around everyone I could but none of our neighbours had seen you at all and I feared when I heard of the smugglers that you all were taken but they said they didn't see any of you in the cages". Blu then interrupted "Well they were wrong as I was in one of those cages".

Carly looked down "To think that I lost you and refusing to believe I spent years travelling everywhere trying to find you all or learning of your fates. But no matter how much I pushed myself I could never find you so in years later I accepted my fate that I would never see any of you again and resigned myself to a life of depression trying to find a reason to live all this time". Everyone excluding Asra was feeling sympathetic towards her and Carly finished "That is what happened, I still feel the pain of it but knowing that you all live and are well and having more success in life warms my broken heart for the first time ever".

Blu then asked her "Did you ever find our father". Carly shook her head "No and I am going to assume the worst with him". Asra then said "Well a pity you are back from the dead". Lyra then looked to him disgusted "Asra that is a horrible thing to say". Carly felt tears coming after hearing that. Asra stood up "What do you expect me to believe that you did that, you never cared about us and never will".

Carly looked to him "I can understand you being upset but believe, you were always my priority and I never stopped thinking about you three, you never faded from my mind". Lyra begun to lose thought "I always thought you were gone, but knowing you are here, could be a good change". Blu agreed "Yeah I have never known what it is like to have a mother but I am hoping that will change now".

Carly looked to her two children as Asra looked in disgust "So you two are going to forget what she did". Lyra looked to him "Look at her, she is in pieces do you think she wouldn't care about us". Asra couldn't believe this and stood forward and looked to Carly "You may have got these two to fall for you sob story but I will never forgive you for abandoning us. Never, I believe my mother is dead, as far as I am concerned, she still is".

Carly made a sob after hearing that as Asra turned around and flew off heading away with Lyra saying "I'm sorry about Asra". Carly shook her head "I don't blame him for saying that, He is right instead of looking after you, I went to find your father". Blu then said "But you believed it was safe to, it wasn't your fault for needing him".

Carly looked down "If only that was true, I can't forgive myself for abandoning you, I should have stayed". Lyra then said "We don't blame you at all; If my boyfriend was missing I would not stop until I found him". Jewel sympathised with Lyra and said "Me too, If my baby's father, my mate was missing I would not rest until he was found". Carly looked up to them "And abandon your children". Jewel shook her head "No I would get a friend to look after them".

Carly looked down "We had no one". Lyra stepped forward "Now that you are back, we can forget the past and you can, we can start again and try to do something". Carly looked down "Asra is right, I should still be dead, you all are leading happy and good lives without me and I would just get in the way". Blu and Lyra looked to each other and Blu looked back and shook his head "No, we want to know our mother, we never got to and now we can".

Carly looked down and said "It would probably be better for you all without me to bring you all down to my level. My life was ruined but yours won't be". Despite her injury she turned around and Lyra said "Carly what are you doing". Carly looked to her and said "Doing what should be right now, staying dead, at least knowing all of you are alive will keep me going now". She unfurled her wings and Blu said "Don't go". Lyra looked down "I am sorry Blu, but Asra is right, I must".

Before she could take off Lyra who was developing tears ran and grabbed her and held onto her back which caught Carly completely off guard as Lyra said "Please don't go, we only just found you are alive and we don't want to lose you again".

Blu moved forward along with Jewel. Carly said "What can I possibly do, I am a wreck of a bird". Blu shook his head "No you can change that right now, make a new start with all of us". Carly looked up and thought of that and Lyra sobbed a little "Please don't go. We need you back in our lives… Mother".

Upon hearing that word: Mother, Carly froze in place, it has been a long time since she even heard of the word. It pierced her heart and stopped her in the spot and her mind begun flooding with thought, hearing that convinced Carly that life wasn't worth giving up on just yet. She lowered her wings and Lyra let go of her and she slowly turned to them and she said slowly "Did I…just hear that right… you called me…mother". Lyra nodded with a tear "Yes we want you back, we lost our mother once and we don't want to again".

Blu stood forward and said "She is right, Asra might be mad but it will calm in time, you say your life was ruined but now is the chance for you to start again with all of us and join the 12 of us in our group. Our species needs to pull together now more than ever to have success in our lives and I am sure Jewel and I want our Children to get to know their new grandmother".

Carly didn't know what to say as Azul and Selene stood forward to her and Azul said "You're our grandma". Selene smiled "We have two grandma's now". Carly was in complete bits upon hearing that, her heart was ready to shatter upon hearing everything before her but she was right, there was a new chance for her in life now. She could start again and build the life she always wanted with a family. Her family that she missed and it couldn't make her happier.

She had built up tears and smiled weakly "I almost forgot how to smile, Happiness never existed to me but it might be able to now". She finally erupted into tears and Lyra hugged her with Blu wanting to join in and he also came forward and hugged his long-lost mother. Jewel felt completely touched for Blu, how she had her family and now Blu could get to know his better, first he found his brother and sister, and now his mother.

They released and Carly wiped her eyes to get rid of the tears and said "Maybe life isn't completely worth giving up on then. If I can get to know my family properly now, I can start what I finished. Maybe I will never get to be a true mother since I never raised you to the adults you have become now, But I would like to involve myself in your lives now and be a grandmother to these… beautiful young ones".

Jewel came and wrapped a wing around Blu's wing and they all smiled. Now that a new member of the Blue macaw race was found and it also happened to be the mother of Blu, Asra and Lyra. They can now integrate her into the life she always wanted, to be part of a family. This inspired Blu and Jewel that their children would have another family member to look up to now and all will become better for the family.

**You know if I be honest I felt a little emotional myself writing this chapter, I have never really done one with so much emotion pouring out into it. I say that is a new achievement to me. Anyway reunited with his long lost mother how will Blu move forward next with all of this. Hope you enjoyed and do leave a review as it does make me happy and let me know what you think. See you next chapter.**


End file.
